The Aftermath
by 1Hirotamoy1
Summary: When they died they're souls didn't cross over, instead they were reborn into humans. The BRAIN is back and the world once again begins to fall, and now it's up to 6 to get the nine back together before it's to late. CH 21 FINALLY UP!
1. Insanity

Hi guys, I'm Hirotamoy! I'm a new writer and am currently taking a temporary break to write this 9 fic, and I would not mind if you would maybe check out my Harvest Moon fic.

I wanted to write this story because I cried in the end of 9 when (spoiler if you haven't seen the movie) the characters died. This story is mainly about 6 and a few select characters that I love!

This is a…well I guess you could say an A/U story but all it is, is how they were…I guess you could say reincarnated into, well who they are in the story. I'm sorry if my characters seem a little OOC: out of character, but I needed it like that for the story.

This story will be! Adventure/romance/friendship/hurt and comfort! And yeah so I hope you like it. The story starts during the summer in the city where the nine will meet. This story is rated for violence language, and romantic themes by the way, the couples I'm pretty sure I'm doing for this story are 6x5 and 9x7, but things may change.

It starts with 6's perspective and in the end of my rant I will give their ages, numbers, and names.

This is my second story ever, but I am told I am a better writer then I think, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Please support me with reviews and possibly read my other story!

Any who onto the story!

1= Sampson Aldridge 62

2=Joshua Burr 57

3= Christopher (Chris) Corwin 14 1/2

4=Chase Dillingham (He and Chris are still siblings, but have divorced parents.) 14 1/2

5= Michael Edwards 17

6= James Flint 16

7= Christina (Christi) Granger 17 1/2

8= Jonathan Hogan 23

9= Noah Islip 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1 Insanity~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6/ James POV

"I don't know what to do with the boy lately Charles, he become intolerable! I can't take it anymore!" The woman, also known as my mother, yelled into the phone. Angry, sad, and confused tears streamed down her cheeks flushed boney cheeks.

I just there in my dim lit room, all but ignorant of my mother's rant, the only light coming from the ceiling light of our rundown apartment. I was aware, yet unaware, of my mother's words, I was so used to them by this point that what she said really didn't matter.

I just sat there on my worn cream colored carpet and drew another one of my…pictures, my visions, whatever you might call them.

My curly black hair fell in my face as I frantically drew each detail of my vision. I could still see it clearly, the people, the city, the…things, the monster. I couldn't stop until it was done, no I wouldn't stop.

The light shone brightly on my glasses and on my face as a cold sweat fell down my pasty pale skin. I was freezing even though I was covered in my pinstriped hoodie and long black pants. A mixture of ink and paint stained my thin pale hands as came near the conclusion of my vision, images of blood still flashing wildly in what was left of my mind.

My mother kept yelling on the phone with my father, Charles, who was currently away on "business", though my mother and I didn't believe it to be the reason for a moment. My mother and I both knew that when my father was out "business" it just meant he was out with his blond tramp that he has for a secretary.

Like my mother, my father thought I was nothing but a nuisance, and he was just out of the house to get away from me. He was probably telling her to calm down, but like always she carried on about never wanting "this, this thing" in the first place, and again like always, after what seemed like an eternity of her yelling, she finally got up grabbed her wallet, purse, and coat, and left. It was like her to do this every time I had a vision, she would see my drawings, yell at my father, grab her things, and leave to who knows where.

I sighed contently after she was gone, finally able to finish the last portion of the drawing in peace. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead, and after drawing the last figure in my vision, stopped and stared at the picture.

There were nine people in it just like the last ones. Eight males and one female, but the only one I recognized was myself, I was the sixth one to be drawn like always, and "As it should be, 6 should be the sixth." I stated smiling slightly at the large canvas on which I had drawn the vision, tracing a pattern that only I could see on it. I knew who the others were only by number; they had all been in my dreams at one point or another. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and last but not least 9, that's right, 9 is last, just as it should be." I said pointing to the last figure I had drawn, a small smile dancing on my lips.

The figure known as 9 seemed about my age, maybe a little older, but had short black hair, silvery grey eyes, and had a much better body then me, not like it's hard. I never really eat or go out, so I was really just skin and bones, and because I don't ever go outside I have extremely pale paper like skin, not that I personally mind my appearance, but that's beside the point.

I stared at the picture a final minute before taking it into my hands and finally getting up after an hour or so. I walked across the paint and ink stained floor to my wall, my eyes trailing along it while observing all of the many drawings/visions I had drawn over the years. Some were in pencil, some pen, some paint, and even, if I didn't have anything else to use near me, a few pictures in my own blood, though those drawings were few.

I hung the newest addition to my collection up on my, now officially covered, cream colored wall and walked over to the old mattress that's my bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling where more of my drawings hung.

Most of my drawings were on loose sheets of paper as canvas was both expensive and something I didn't exactly prefer, and besides, paper was just easy to hang.

No matter how many times I've drawn them though, I've never met them so I can't help but start thinking about the others and who they are, how old they must be, what they're like, and so much more. I wanted to know so badly, but I knew the time would come soon enough.

I sighed, taking off my glasses and setting them next to my many bottles of pills on top of my small oak nightstand, they're pills the doctors make me take because they think I'm insane, I chuckle at the thought. Aside from my mattress and dresser the table is the only other thing in my room, well that is if you don't include the pictures of course.

I shifted to my side on my bed, and pulled my lone white blanket over me, snuggling into it for all the warmth it had. As much as I hated to admit it I needed sleep, but with sleep came my nightmares. I knew what was going to happen the second I fell asleep, but I couldn't help it, after staying up for two days I was just so tired and sleep was coming so fast. I'd just have to go through the nightmares; my sleeping pills would ensure me of that.

I shut my eyes and searched for something to think about, something happier. I began to think of tomorrow, of the first day of school. I hoped that my first day of being a sophomore at this new school would be interesting, but I knew deep down it would just turn out like freshman year at my last school. I was saddened by the memory, but shook it off, 'It won't happen this time, it won't.' I tried to assure myself, failing miserably.

My freshman year of high school was probably the worst year of my life, and not to mention the first year at a public school since I was in kindergarten, my parents thinking it best to keep their little accident from embarrassing them in front of the rest of the world. It had started out fine or as well as it could have, that is, until the rumors started. I wasn't liked from the start and people were constantly picking on me because of my dress and actions, but as long as it was just the rumors I would have been ok. Later in the year though it was worse than names, I got shoved into lockers, and was beat up, and harassed constantly because I wasn't like them.

I was constantly drawing my pictures, and writing down what had happened, and they would take the drawings and tear up my hard work right in front of my face. Once I had made the mistake in trying to fight for my art, but I lost miserably and came home bloody and beat that evening. My dad didn't care though and my mother said it was my own fault, and it made me feel even worse.

I stutter and repeat things; I make sense to myself, but no one else gets me...I don't think anyone ever will. I had the same thoughts when I tried to kill myself that same day and my father found me after I overdosed on my meds. The ambulance was called, and the whole school found out.

I couldn't be there after that so I stopped going to school...nobody would have even cared if I had died...maybe I should have just died.

A soft sad sigh escaped my lips then I brought my hands to my hair and pulled hard shaking my head "No! I can't, I can't think like that s-something good has to happen, r-right?" I had to keep an open mind about it, I had to. "Maybe this will be the year." I thought hopefully, nodding to myself.

I yawned, a deep sleep finally coming to me. I buried my head deep into my pillow and slowly fell asleep.

'Tomorrow…something, something important will happen, something good, I-it has to. I just know it.' The voice inside of me spoke. I smiled at it 'Yeah, something good.' And with that I fell asleep.


	2. Feeling

Hey guys I know it didn't start great but the first few chapters will be like that…so please keep reading. I'd really appreciate it! I promise it'll get better! Any way here's the next chapter and pleases R&R. Even if you criticize me I'd love more reviews, like any author would, but compliments are really nice to.

This chapter will be in 9/Noah's POV

(P.S. we have a tradition of adopting freshman at my school. You know befriending them, showing them around, the works! It goes for all years above freshman.)

So without further delay…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2 Feeling ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9/Noah's POV

"Noah! Time for school! Get your lazy butt up…NOW!" My mother yelled from down stairs.

I just groaned as a response. "Crap…school…" I glanced at the bedside clock, it read 6:56. I just shut my eyes and started to go back to sleep. "School…SCHOOL! Oh, shit I forgot!" I yelled jumping out of my bed, running to my dresser, and throwing on the outfit Christi and I had picked out the day before. I quickly ran a comb through my messy black hair, grabbed my bag, and ran down the spiral staircase.

"You couldn't have woken me up earlier school starts in half an hour, and it's a twenty minute walk!" I said running to the table, grabbing an apple, granola bar, and my lunch and started to run out.

"Noah, have a good first day," My dad called as I reached the door. I stopped "Yeah, yeah." He smiled and replied "and try not to get suspended." My dad joked as I made my way out.

"Maybe I will, and maybe I won't." I said as I left. I took a bite into my apple as I started running down the street to school. 'I wonder what this year will be like.' I thought taking another bite. 'Ah, it'll probably be just like last year, a couple new friends, same type of horrible teachers, soccer team, and maybe a girlfriend or two.' I thought more about the last thought. 'Nah, the only girl I'd even consider going out with would be Christi, but she's my friend and it'd kinda be awkward if we broke up.'

I shook the thought from my mind as I stopped at the crosswalk, cars zooming by, waiting my turn. "Noah!" a voice called from a little ways away. I looked to see Christi running toward me.

"Well speak off the devil." I said as she stopped a few feet from me, catching her breath. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, yeah?" she said, hands on hips, with a grin on her face. "Why, in what way were you thinking about me?"

"Oh, you know." I said suggestively. We both just laughed and walked across to the other side of the street.

"So, how was your summer?" She asked tucking some her long blond hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you know nothing much happened except for that trip I had to DC to visit my family, but other than that mostly hanging out with friends. How about you? How was your summer?"

"Pretty good, I got to go to the amusement park a lot, sleep all day, but other than that I just camped out with my dad."

"How are you and your dad holding up after…" my voice trailed off, regretting even starting to bring the subject up.

Christi looked down, her emerald green eyes fixated on the pavement in front of her. "My mom died…yeah were doing ok I guess, but things just won't be the same without her." I just stared at Christi sadly as I remembered the day.

Her mother had died in the beginning of summer when a drunk driver plowed there car into Christi's mother's. The cars were both totaled and luckily no one else was in the car. Her mother died instantly, so Christi never got to really say goodbye. 'It's for the best though' she would say 'At least she isn't in pain now.' I felt bad for her, and as her best friend I did everything I could to comfort her when she would get upset, even though she seemed to be doing well in handling it.

"Any way," her voice broke my train of thought. "So are you excited about senior year?"

"Uh, yeah you bet!" I said smiling. "We're finally top dogs! Woof woof!"

"Noah, you loser, who does that?" she said smiling and laughing as we approached the large brick building. "Crap, even as a senior I'm still scared of the first day." She shook her head. "Hey you and I share a homeroom right?" she said still looking at the building.

"Yeah, we both have Mr. Burr right?" I asked as we entered the school.

"Yep, I hear he's one of the only nice teachers in the school." She said as she straightened her green t-shirt. "Man, I can't believe we have tech class first period! This will be great!"

"Yeah, I know right, I can't wait!" I glanced up at the clock, it read 7:17. I sighed happily that my running paid off.

Just then two hands grabbed the arms of my shirt on either side, quickly pulling me to a stop. "Wha-what?" I turned to look at the people who had stopped me and stared. Two twin boys were looking up at me. "Um, hi…can I help you?" I watched as the boys looked at each other and pulled out a single piece of paper with their schedule on it. I looked at and asked "Do you want to know where your first period is?" the two nodded simultaneously and just stood there waiting for directions. "Um…oh! You have Mrs. Casey for first period, so you two must be freshman, right?" The two just nodded again looking down as if it were a bad thing. "Don't worry it's not as bad as you think, anyway you two are headed to the second floor. Your class is on the third hallway, first door on the left." I said handing them the piece of paper. The two nodded and one shoved the paper in his pocket.

I watched the two for a second curiously '…I feel weird, like I know them from somewhere…but where?'

"Aw there so cute, I want to adopt them!" the two blonds looked at Christi confused. "That's it I am adopting you two as my freshman, got it?"

I just rolled my eyes at her and said "Don't worry Christi's harmless…unless you tick her off, then all hell breaks loose." I smirked at her as she glared "You know Christi, you're never going to see them there freshman and were seniors, so…yeah."

"Forget you, these two are mine." She said putting her arms around the two confused blonds. "Don't worry, if you ever have any trouble just come and see me, the names Christi and that's Noah...what were your names?"

The two looked at each other and pulled out the sheet that contained their names.

Christi looked at it for a minute. "Chase and Chris, ok awesome! We're probably the only seniors here you can trust, ok? Oh, and no matter what anyone says there is no third floor got it? "

The two slowly nodded in reply and Christi took her arms off of them. "Well, we have to get to class but we'll see you later she said waving as we walked off.

I sighed "Hey can I ask you something weird?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said glancing at me from the side.

"Did you…did you feel anything weird when we were around them, I mean like we already knew them?" I knew it sounded stupid, but I needed to know if she felt the same way as I did.

"…Now that you mention it…kinda but it doesn't really matter maybe we've seen them before at the pool or amusement park or something like that...don't dwell on it too much ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I sighed as we entered the class room.

"Ah, and the final two enter." I looked over to see Mr. Burr standing there with a warm and kind smile on his face. "Come in, come in, and take a seat wherever you see fit." He said gesturing to the few open seats. Christi and I sat next to each other in the front row, it being the only place with seats near each other. The bell rang in the background. Mr. Burr shut the door and began to speak.

"Good morning class, as you all know I am Mr. Burr, but I would prefer Joshua. I feel we can be closer as a class if we are on a first name basis, that being said I would like you all to stand up, introduce yourself and say two or more things, you are good at, like, or well anything at all really." He looked around the room and pointed to the first kid in the first row. "How about we start with you, come up here and introduce yourself.

"Uh, w-what? M-me?" The guy said pointing to himself.

"Yes you! Now come on up here. Don't be shy."

The guy looked down, his messy brown hair covering his face. He mumbled something incoherent before standing up and walking to the front of the class. He looked up, shaking slightly, and introduced himself. "I'm Michael Edwards." He stated, while we stared at the patch that patch that was covering his left eye. His chocolate brown eye darted to the floor, and a blush crept onto his face as he continued quietly "I'm 17, like electronics, and have two dogs."

Just as he was about to sit down a random guy called out "What happened to your eye?"

He stopped and stood there for a while putting a hand to his eye and muttered "Nothing, nothing at all." And he slowly walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Ok now that was very nice Michael, now whose next?" He said smiling kindly at the boy.

Class continued and Christi and I went, but as we went on and I listened to Mr. Burr talk I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him and the same went for Michael, maybe I'd met them at orientation or something. I tried (unsuccessfully) to shake the thoughts from my mind as Mr. Burr continued talking about the class. 'I'm going crazy and I know it, but oh well.' I thought shaking the thoughts from my mind as best as I could.

The lesson continued but so did this feeling I couldn't quite place…'Maybe I'll figure it out later.' I thought as I picked up my books when class ended.

Ok so that's chapter 2 next tell me what you think R&R people ILY!


	3. I Found You!

Ok guys I have a problem...the family laptop has been taken hostage for a week by my brother at so I'm using my really old shitty computer that has Microsoft, but it doesn't work so I'm using one of the file on this to write the next chapter, so if I make mistakes tell me so I can fix it 'cause I will have no idea, and I just don't spell good. :P

Any way this chapter was supposed to be in 5's POV, but it's going to deal with 3, 4, and 6. Won't this spur of the moment chapter be fun! Well any way I'd like for you guys to tell me what you think of the story so far so R&R!

Oh, and by the way 3 and 4 can talk but normally they just don't...Oh, and did I mention 3 and 4 can talk to each other through their minds? Oh, I didn't well...now you know there secret.

Ok, so I got lazy at the end and this will be a short chapter, i am DEAD after 3 days of crew so I'll give you more during the weekend...well after homecoming that is.

This chapter will switch POV.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 I found You ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'It wasn't that we didn't want to talk to them, it's that we felt weird being around them.' Chris thought as he and his brother walked away from the two. Knowing his brother was thinking the same thing.

'You noticed it to, didn't you?' Chase questioned, eyebrows furrowed in question, though knowing the answer.

'Yeah, that feeling...what was that feeling?' Chris questioned glancing toward his twin.

'I don't know Chris, but it felt weird, like...I don't know how to describe it.' The two sighed simultaneously as they headed toward their home room.

'Agreed, anyway did you memorize the map of the school?' Chris questioned. 'I mean, the only reason we asked the two where homeroom was, was to talk to them...which didn't exactly work out...'

'Of course I memorized it, didn't you?' Chase questioned.

'Of course, I was just making sure! I don't want us to get lost on our first day of high school!' Chris thought with a small smile. Chase smiled as well at the thought. 'Our first day of high school, this is so cool!'

'I know! I made sure I memorized every inch of this place when we first got here for orientation!' The two smiled as they weaved through the other students as they approached the hallway.

'Yeah, me to! Oh look, our homeroom!' The two thought as they got closer to our destination. The two slowed t a stop as a voice entered their ears.

"G-give it b-back, n-now!" The two turned to see a boy a little older than them yell as he jumped up and down, futilely trying to grab a sketch book from larger boy who, by his build, seemed to be a senior. The other boy continued to jump desperately as he reached for the book only to be pushed back by the elders free hand.

"N-n-n-no!" He said mockingly at the boy.

"P-please give it back o-or I-I-I'll-" The boy adjusted himself as he scrambled up again.

"You'll what, piss your pants?" He said laughing, the group of onlookers that had gathered joined in. The two looked at him sadly as others, not wanting to get involved, walked by without a second glance.

"G-give it back!" he said voice getting quieter, more scared and weak. The elder smirked as he towered over the shaking boy.

"Make me!" he said pushing the younger boy, who fell backward onto the floor. The boy looked down as the teen laughed, tears building in his eyes.

The two looked at each other sadly as they stood on the sidelined. The two knew should help, but it would be the two freshmen against a senior, and no matter how dumb it seemed, they didn't want to trash our reputation before we even had one.

The boys looked around for someone, anyone who would help him, but no one even seemed to care. The two looked back at the scene, staring solemnly at the younger of the two teens, eyes searching for help. The teen looked toward the two his eyes catching theirs. He looked toward the two helpless and was pleading for assistance. The two looked at each other sadly, whatever was in that sketch book was important to him, and somebody had to help.

'We can't do anything can we?' Chase thought.

'I know but...'

'I know what you mean, I want to help to, but' he looked at himself, look at us we can't.'

'You're right but I wish we could but-.'

"N-no don't!" the boy exclaimed as the senior began tearing page after page of the drawings, papers slowly drifting on the floor. The boy fell to his knees helpless, hand reaching out toward the scattered papers. The senior just laughed and walked away, the crowd dispersing and going their separate ways. The lone boy looked down at the scattered papers, hair covering his eyes.

James/6 POV

'No.' I thought staring at the pages. My eyes stung from tears, but it didn't matter, not compared to my work, all the hours wasted. I got on my hands and knees and started picking the pictures up. I stared at one I had drawn the previous night, one, that for once, was of the past…the record player. 'I liked it.' I thought sadly, tears began to fall on my glasses, blurring my vision even more, my hand creeping to another.

The picture was of me and the others, I was...I was smiling, I was happy. My hand stroked the picture gently, eyes staring at it for a moment before I started reaching for the others. I wiped some of the tears away, feeling myself shaking slightly when a hand was gently set on my shoulder. I looked up surprised and fell back startled.

I stared frightened for a moment before I noticed one boy staring at me with a sad smile, while another, apparently his twin, began picking up the papers and handing them to me. I took the pictures slowly and just stared. There was a feeling, a feeling I didn't quite understand, yet I did, I know who they are! My mind clicked for a second before realization dawned upon me. 'It's them, them! It's them! The twins I found them! 3 and 4, 3 and 4 I found them!'

I smiled brightly and stared at them, tears, excited happy tears, falling from my eyes. "I found you!"


	4. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I love them! Anyway I'm so continuing this story because of all the people who are actually reading it! I may be an amateur writer, but I get a lot of positive reviews and it makes me so happy!

Anyway I thought you should that in the stories to avoid future confusion when 6 says "I found one, I finally found one!" It does not refer to #1 it means he found one of his friends. Ok I just thought you should know I do not write their numbers out I use 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9.

MUST READ! I have changed my story so that 3 and 4 do NOT share second period with 6, but instead 5 and 6 will ok? Good!

Now on to the story, you just needed to know that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4 A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5/ Michael's POV

As class ended I sighed and slowly got up. 'How embarrassing could that have been?' I thought as I began heading out.

"Michael, could you come here for a second?" Mr. Burr asked just as I was almost out of the door.

"Uh, sure Mr. Burr, what's up?" I asked when the final student left, I shifted a little, I was anxious and wanted to get to my next class without incident.

"Now, now didn't I say to call me Joshua?" the old man said with a smile as he was shutting the door, something I appreciated, after all, I didn't want anyone else staring at me. The older man smiled as he sat down at his desk, offering for me to sit as well, but I declined, still anxious about leaving.

"Yeah, I guess so, sorry Mr. Bu-, I mean Joshua." It felt a little weird calling my teacher by his first name, but I shook off the feeling as he began to speak again.

"I must apologize for earlier. I'm truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable in front of the other students, especially with that subject, but if you ever need to talk, though we may have just met, I'm here for you if you need me." He said with a small smile on his face, walking over to me and putting a hand gingerly on my shoulder.

Honestly when he did that it felt weird, but after hearing his words part of me felt as though he was telling me the truth instead of the BS that most of the teachers that I've had would give me.

I just stared at him for a moment before I responded, a small smile on my face. "Ok, M- Joshua."

He patted my shoulder and his smile grew. "Ok then my boy. You should be getting to class; do you want a pass since I've been keeping you?"

"Y-yes please." I said, seeing as I only had 2 minutes till my next class.

Mr. Burr wrote up the pass and I was on my way. 'What a weird teacher…he's not weird just…different, but I guess in a good way. At least I feel I can trust him.' I just sighed and kept walking. 'What was that feeling that I had when I was in his room? I-I've never felt like that before. I…I felt, ugh! I don't know how to describe it.' I shook my head confused and just stared at the ground as I walked. It was the same feeling I had gotten from that morning in the hall.

_Before School_

"G-give it b-back, n-now!" I heard a voice practically yell in the hall. I glanced over to see a guy about my age jumping up and down trying to grab a sketch book from someone who appeared to be an upperclassman.

"N-n-n-no!" He mocked the boy.

I sighed and looked away from the scene and continued walking. 'When it comes to bullying you 'See nothing, hear nothing, say nothing, and do nothing.' Or at least that's what one of my old friends told me when I was in my freshman year.

I couldn't get involved, I wouldn't get involved. Then his voice caught my ears.

"N-no don't!" The boy yelled as the senior tore the book apart. I stared at the expression on the boy's face. Hurt, broken, scared, helpless…

I just looked away. 'What could I do except get myself in trouble and bullied?' I turned and walked away with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I had left a friend behind. 'I won't let that be me.' Was all I could really think as I walked away.

_End Flashback_

I looked down at my schedule and double checked my classroom number. 2209, Earth Science with Ms. Peterson, what fun; I had heard about her from one of the juniors, and according to him she was a pretty good teacher, and didn't mind most of the things students did, 'A good class to sleep in.' if I remember his phrasing correctly.

'Well, I guess that means that this class will be troublesome.' I thought sadly as I walked up the stairs, why couldn't people just be quiet and stay out of trouble. The bell rang suddenly and I quickly put my hand in my pocket, double checking that the slip of paper that Mr. Burr had given me was still in my pocket. It was.

I sighed and slowed my pace, not needing to be in a hurry. 'I'm going to be late as it is, so a minute or two longer won't matter.' I looked around the halls trying to locate the room.

"2220-2229, 2210-2219, and here we are, 2200-2209." I muttered as I walked down the nearly empty halls. A few students that were, assumingly, late to there were late as well.

I walked to my next class quickly and walked in quickly, trying not to have others look at me.

The teacher looked over at me and smiled warmly. "Well, thank you for joining us." I nodded and quickly handed her the pass. She quickly checked it and pointed to a seat in the back row. "You will sit in the open seat right there in the back row alright?" I just nodded and started walking. I looked around at the other students who were there around me. In front was a blond girl with her hair tied into a ponytail, who was texting about some guy under her desk, to my right sat a boy with brown hair that was fairly spiky, and who was already asleep even though class had barely started, and to my left was an empty desk.

'Thank god.' I thought. The desk that was empty was conveniently on the side of me that didn't have an eye. I looked down and unconsciously touched the patch with my left hand. I stroked the patch and remembered how hard it was to get used to it. I was only five at the time of the accident but it still took a lot of getting used to.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and decided to distract myself with something I looked at my backpack and took out a Harry Potter book from my bag and began reading.

I had always loved Harry Potter, it sucked you in so deep sometimes you find it hard to get out, and just the whole plot, characters, and just the whole story was amazing to me. It was my escape to read these books. Reading in general was my sanctuary. You could be anyone, or anything in books, have any plot, characters, of any time you want it to be it. The sky was the limit in books, and I loved it.

I sat there absorbed in my reading for a while before the door opened and a weird feeling flooded the room. I looked up and stared at the boy who had entered the room. 'He's the one guy from earlier.' The boy was staring down, sad expression on his face and slowly started walking to the back of the class.

I looked at the seat next to me with a wide eye. 'He's sitting next to me.' I felt sick as the boy walked to the seat, looking as though all the weight of the world had been put onto his shoulders.

He stopped suddenly as he reached the seat and quickly looked at me with wide eyes. "You…" he practically whispered. I looked into his eyes for some unknown reason, and saw the tears that had been in his eyes grow, but he held them back as he quickly sat down.

I studied him quickly before deciding he wasn't quite…right. He looked sleep deprived and he was obviously on something, not to mention I might have just seen a pill bottle in his pocket.

I just looked away, and tried, unsuccessfully, to continue reading. The other just stared at me, mouth slightly ajar, as if wanting to say something, but the words not coming.

"5" he whispered, and I quickly looked at him. For some unknown reason, coming out of his mouth, the number felt different. His eyes widened and a he whispered "Do you remember?"

I looked at him slightly confused, but answered "Remember what?" I didn't know what he was talking about, but judging by his appearance he might not either.

His eyes saddened at the words, as though the entire world had crashed down at them. "No, no, you, you don't remember." He then began to mutter things that were, for the most part, incoherent.

I just watched as he ran a hand through his messy hair and gripped onto it tight. The tears were now threatening to fall down his far to pale cheeks. He looked quite pitiful, honestly, but I didn't know what to do, so I just looked away.

James/6 POV

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. 'No, no, no, no! He has to remember! Has to he has to! 5 can't forget! No, not like 3 and 4!' They had forgotten, but the idea that the others could have seemed more and more likely now.

My eyes widened. 'Why did he look at me? Why?' I thought. When I had said 5 he looked at me! Maybe the memories were there, but just hidden. 'Yes, hidden!' I thought excitedly, maybe I could get them back. I wiped the tears away quickly and looked at 5.

I let out a nervous sigh and spoke quietly, "My n-names James, w-what's yours?" I gripped tightly to my sweatshirt as I spoke, my voice shaking lightly.

He glanced at me for a moment and muttered, "Michael." I nodded and continued staring.

"N-nice t-to meet you M-Michael." He nodded in reply, and it was silent between the two for a while before I asked a question I almost automatically regretted. "What happened to your eye?"

Michael seemed to straighten at the mention of his eye and brought a hand up to it. "Nothing." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"S-sorry I um didn't mean to…sorry." I mumbled looking down at my desk.

"It's fine." He stated dryly.

I just nodded and looked down. I took out my sketch book, or what was left of it, and started to draw.

Michael/5 POV

Why did he have to bring that up? I hated it when people did that, especially people I didn't know. It always made me feel different, wrong, like I was hideous because of it.

I just was looking away now, not caring about anything that was going on around me, so when the bell rang I didn't even notice until James's quiet voice caught my attention. "Michael?" I looked up at him "Time to go."

I looked around the room to see most of the others packed up and going to their next class. Quickly I crammed anything I took out into my bag, got up, and started to walk out.

"Michael!" James said grabbing my sleeve.

I looked back and he handed me a piece of paper. I stared at him for a moment before taking it and looking at what it was. My eye widened at the drawing. "James did you-" I looked back, but he wasn't there anymore. I looked at the drawing for a moment amazed.

He had drawn me in perfect detail. I couldn't describe how lifelike or amazing it was, but when I read the sticky note at the bottom I couldn't help but smile slightly. 'They say a picture's worth a thousand words; I wanted them to be good ones.'

I carefully put the picture in my backpack and started toward my next class. 'James…what kind of person are you exactly?' I wondered. That feeling that I had in class just now, and the feeling I had with Mr. Burr were almost identical, no they were identical. 'What does that mean? Ugh, I don't want to think about it now.'

I sighed and continued walking.

Ok what happened with 3, 4, and 6 will be showed next time I do any 3 and 4 stuff.

Ok, well another chapter done, sorry if this one sucks as much as I think it does. R&R and please tell me what you think!


	5. 3 and 4

Well shit I'm sick again! Time for some random chapters!!! No, this chapter will be what happened between 3, 4, and 6. It will be pretty short, but I plan on making the next chapter and the one after that longer.

Oh, but guess what! We'll meet 1 and 8 soon…when I figure out how to make it fit…

Anyway I want to let you all know that I read my story today and saw my mistakes. I plan on fixing them soon, like either today or Saturday.

So here we go!

3/Chris POV

"I found you!"

We just stared at the boy in front of us confused. 'What does he mean by that?' I questioned my brother…'Chase?' I looked at the other who was just staring at the picture in his hands.

'Chris…look at it, it's us.' He thought staring with wide eyes. I looked at the picture he was holding and my eyes went wide as well. It was us, and not just us, it was us this guy, and the two people we met earlier.

'What is this?' I questioned.

'I don't know.'

"3 and 4 are finally here!" The boy exclaimed happily. We both looked at him automatically as if he had just called out our names. "3 and 4, 3 and 4!" he happily exclaimed standing up quickly staring at us.

We were silent for a while before my brother finally spoke, taking a step forward. "Who are you? What are these drawings? Why are we in them?"

The boy across from us just stared, looking suddenly broken, no, more like shattered. "Y-you d-don't remember?" his voice was quiet almost a whisper. We just looked at him, honestly, like he was crazy. We didn't know him, right? I don't remember him at all.

'You know him.' A voice in the back of my mind said. I looked at my brother, assuming he was the one to speak. He just stared at the boy in front of us in confusion. 'You both know him that feeling you have proves it. How many times have you felt that in your entire life?'

"Who are you?" I questioned, debating whether to taking a step back or forward. The boy in front of us just looked down, hair covering his eyes.

"J-James, I am James." He whispered. His voice was weak, he sounded like he would start balling any minute. "I am…" His voice trailed off and my brother grabbed my hand. Chase looked at me questioningly, wanting to know what we should do. I all honesty thought I didn't know.

"W-we have to go James, um, s-see you later." I said gripping tighter to my brother's hand and backing up. James looked up at us suddenly, getting up, and reached out a hand, as if to grab us, and keep us from leaving.

My brother turned and quickly pulled me toward the class room. 'Let's hurry, he's kind of scaring me.' My brother thought as we quickly went into the classroom. We ran to the middle of the room and took our seats, and looked at the door to see if he followed. Nope, he wasn't there.

I sighed in relief and looked at my brother who shared the same confused and slightly scared expression. He suddenly looked down at his free hand and brought it up. He was still holding the picture from earlier in it and we both began to stare. We looked at ourselves; then at the others in the picture.

We were right, the picture consisted of the two us, Jams, the two we had met from earlier, Christi and Noah, and four other we did not know. The first two in the picture seemed to be fairly old, the fifth seemed to be a few years older then us and whore a patch over his left eye, and the eighth seemed to be a military man in his thirties.

My brother and eye looked at each other. 'This picture, it…it's weird.' I thought, not being able to place the feeling that I had.

'Yeah, it is…when you see it do you feel like…oh I don't know.'

'I know what you mean, I feel it two. It feels…right.'

'Yeah…who was that guy?' my brother thought staring down at James's picture.

'I don't know, but…I'm not sure if I want to find out.' I thought, and it was true. I had mixed feelings about this. I wanted to know about this picture and these people, but that guy, James, didn't seem quite right. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. 'It's only the first day of school and I'm already this stressed. Ugh! I'll never survive here!'

'Yeah, I know, but don't forget we have a senior now, or she has us.'

'True. We've been adopted! So, does that make her our mommy?'

'Why yes brother I think it does.'

'Mommy!' I thought smiling. 'I'm glad we have a senior, even if we don't see her much.'

'Yeah, but who knows we might become close to her.'

'Yeah, and maybe even Noah to.' I thought thinking about he two.

'And maybe even James.' My brother thought quietly, as if debating the thought.

'Maybe…who know how this year will turn out?'

'Yeah.'

Class started and went by without incident, but my mind was wondering about the others, about the picture, the feeling, the year. 'I wonder,' I thought staring at the picture 'who the others are.'

Ok, well hoped you liked the chapter, and dont worry as soon as they all meet the action will begin...as soon as i figure out how to make that work...anyway R&R please or i might not upload more chapters for a while muahahahahahaha!!!


	6. Denial

Hey guys…wow look at this I'm actually in the mood to do another chapter. Well sucks for you if you want 3,4,5,7 or 9 because it's time to introduce 1 and 8!!! Wow I might make this suck because I have a fever of 100.7 and I am so dizzy that it ain't funny. Well anyway I'm so jazzed up right now for some reason and I have nothing better to do then stay home from school and type!

Ok, to let you all know 1 and 2 know each other from there childhood. Ok, I might state that later, but I'm sick I can be crazy!

To the story!!!!

This chapter takes before school starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6 denial~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The summer wind blew lightly creating a refreshing breeze for the three men standing on the deck of the eldest. The smell of the salty sea filled the air along with the lighter smell of wiled flowers that surrounded the house.

The eldest of the three was standing at the edge of the porch staring out at the ocean lost in thought. The youngest stood tall near him in a military uniform, his hair in a close cut shave, and his dark brown eyes fixated on the one sitting, and the third appeared to be about the same age as the eldest and sat in a chair near the door.

"Why have you come here today?" the eldest asked, looking at the other senior questioningly. The elder's hands were behind his back as he paced back and forth; his white hair, which was pulled into a short ponytail, flowed slightly in the wind.

"Now, now Sampson, why must there be a reason? Can I not just drop by to see an old friend?" The other spoke gently smiling.

The elder looked at the youngest in the group. He was standing up straight as he had been trained to do and looked at the elder, waiting for orders "Jonathan, would you mind leaving us for a moment?" He said it a question, but it was a command that the other must obey. Jonathan nodded and headed inside the house glancing at the visitor suspiciously as he went.

The elder looked at the other suspiciously. "You have a reason and I know I Joshua, so speak." He said, his old grey eyes narrowing.

The others smile faded and he looked down from where he sat. "You're Sampson, this time I do have a reason for coming…but you already know that reason don't' you?" he questioned looking up. The elder of the two paused, only for a second, in his pacing, but it was enough to let Joshua know he was right.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He stated his pacing became faster.

Joshua's eyes narrowed at him; he stood up and took a step toward him. "Sampson, do not play this foolish game with me. You know as well as I do what's going on. Don't try to deny it." He spoke with much power and certainty in his usually kind tone. "You know what's going to happen! Will you do nothing to stop it?" he said, his voice rising as he walked toward the other.

The elder ceased his pacing and just stood there silent.

Joshua's tone was soft again as he spoke. "Sampson, please, if you'll just listen to me I-"

Sampson's face turned red in anger as he whipped toward him and yelled "No, you listen to me! I do not want to hear any of you incessant babbling any longer! Do you understand?! I will not have it!" He said shaking a fist at the other.

Joshua raised his hands trying to settle the other down. "Sampson-"

"Enough! I do not wish to speak to you any longer. Leave, or I'll have ei- I mean Jonathan escort you out." The elder spoke sternly. Almost on cue Jonathan stood at the doorway ready for a command.

Joshua sighed shaking his head. "This is a mistake Sampson." He whispered so that only Sampson could hear.

The elder just glared and pointed to the door uttering only one word. "Out."

Joshua shook his head and headed out past Jonathan and toward the door. "You fool." He whispered.

"No, you are the fool." He said as he walked over to the edge of the deck, staring out at the ocean.

"Only fools hide from there destiny." At this the other was silent, and Joshua walked out.

"I am no fool." He muttered to himself, gripping tightly to the railing. "I am no fool."

2/Joshua's POV

Joshua walked down the long driveway of the large house toward the road silently. 'The fool knows what is to come, and yet he chooses to ignore that it even exists.' Joshua shook his head '1, I really don't understand you. You won't even tell poor Jonathan who he is.' Joshua looked up at the sky and sighed. "Is this really going to be your choice, 1?" he muttered to himself as he reached his car.

Joshua brought out the keys, opened the car, and was on is way. 'School will start soon and they will meet, and once it does so will our next war against them.' Joshua looked on sadly down the road as he speed by. 'And God help those poor children when it starts.'

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

(Later during the school year, and more specifically the first day, and even more specifically right after five left.)

I watched sadly as Michael walked out of the classroom and down the halls. 'So strong, yet so weak.' I thought when he was out of sight. I knew how strong my old apprentice was before when the time came, but I knew that 5 and Michael were different, if only slightly. Michael needed that push to be brave, and make something of himself, and I needed to be the one to give him that push.

I sighed as thought of them 5, 9 and 7. I smiled thinking about how wonderful they all seemed. Christina was energetic and ready for a challenge, just like 7. Noah was kind, curious, and tried to help anyone who needed it. Michael was quiet, bright, and a seemingly good student just like 5.

I stared at nothing in particular in the class room as I remembered what few memories I could of when I was a stitch punk. I have so many good and bad memories of those times.

I was the only one, or so I thought, that had many memories of those times; 1 only had quick flashes of then, and still they were few. When I met him and told him of our connection I was surprised to find that he believed me, and he never told me why he did.

I shook these thoughts away as a few students came into the class and I greeted them warmly.

"Mr. Burr, Mr. Burr!" I looked over to see a girl named Cathy that I had taught the year before running up to me. She had never taken to calling me by my first name, but I didn't mind that much. I smiled and waved.

"Hello Cathy, how was your summer?"

Cathy ran up to me and grabbed my sleeve pulling me one way. "That's not important now, I think a senior is going to beat up a guy!" she said pulling me down the hall quickly, her face was scared. Cathy tended to overreact, but that didn't stop me from following her down the hall, up the stairs, and into an area where a group of students were crowded around two people.

"What's going on here!?" I asked pushing though the, now quickly dispersing, crowd. I walked into the center and saw a boy lying on the ground. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. The boy slowly started to get up, and then I felt it, the feeling. I walked over and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you alright?" I questioned, helping the boy to his feet.

"Y-yeah f-fine." He was shaking lightly as he stood looking at all the papers. "N-no." he said getting back down quickly and picking up the papers. I got down and started to help him. I picked up the papers and noticed what they were.

"Drawings?" I whispered. The boy looked at me startled for a moment, as if just realizing that I was there. The boys eyes widened and he fell back. I continued picking up the drawings, looking over each carefully. He had drawn us, all of us. I smiled "These are quite good, where did you learn to draw?"

The boy got back on his knees and his eyes sadden "D-don't, just do." I handed him the papers and grabbed some of the books, putting them in his backpack. He looked down and put the drawings into his bag. "D-do you…never mind."

I smiled kindly at him, "Do I what?"

"Know who I am. Never mind." The boy said grabbing his bag and standing up. The halls were now empty and the bell rang in the background, and he muttered about being late to class. I saw the tears that were in the boy's eyes and as he was heading of I spoke.

"6," the boy stopped. He turned and stared. "if you need me my name is Mr. Burr, but you can call me Joshua."

"6…I am 6." He whispered. I nodded and he smiled. "You are 2." I nodded again. His bag dropped and he ran and hugged me. "They forget, they all forget, but not you, not 2." I could feel the tears seeping through my shirt, but I didn't mind.

"How could I ever forget? Now, 6, what is your name."

He looked up at my smiling "James, they call 6 James."

"Well then 6 when the others are around James it will be." James nodded vigorously and spoke.

"Why, why don't they remember?" he looked confused, and I could understand that.

"They will, just give them time." We both smiled and he nodded. "Now, James, you should be heading of to class, I'll write you up pass ok?" he nodded again and let go. James walked over and grabbed his bag.

'Well, look at this, I meet four in one day. 6 remembers, that's good, but if only the others could to." I looked at James as he picked up his bag and headed toward me with a smile which I returned. 'It must have been lonely growing up like that, at least I had 1, he didn't have anyone.'

"Ready!" James said. I nodded and we began to walk. James started talking about anything he could as we walked, and I listened and nodded when appropriate.

"6," he looked at me. "were you lonely?" he looked down at the floor, and nodded. I nodded and we stopped as we reached the room. "Well, you don't have to be lonely anymore, I promise." James looked up at me and smiled.

"P-promise?"

"Promise."

And with that the chapter ends. Gooooooooooo chapter!!! So I needed to do that, I felt so for 6 and he needed a friend. Plus I can picture 2 having been very nice to 6 before, so yeah. Now I bet you are all wondering what 1 and 2 were talking about huh! TeeHee!!! I'll tell you if I get 3 reviews!!!


	7. What is this?

Hey guys wow I'm on a role!!! Well I hope you guys like this story so far. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it gets kinda hard.

Well I hope you like this chapter and I promise things will get more exciting soon!

Ok so I have a fever of 101 and I am bored as shit with the beginning of this chapter. Nothing relevant will happen for the next few weeks in the story.

I know this story must be killing you all with boredom, and I have no clue why most of you are my fans, but it brings me to tears knowing you still read this.

Wow I'm getting off topic. Anyway please if you have any good ideas for how the machine will come back TELL ME PLEASE!!! I'm stumped on the matter, and the only way that I can think of doing it has already been used by a different story.

Ok enough of my babbling, onto the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7 What is this?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noah/9 POV

The smell of every different kind of chicken filled the air as I walked into the cafeteria with Christi. I looked around the room for an open table, while Christi went to go get her lunch. I saw an empty table and sat down on, saving a seat for Christi.

"Finally lunch!" I exclaimed to Christi as she walked over. "Why do we have to get stuck with D lunch anyway? It's the latest one!" I took my food out of my bag and bit into my sandwich. "Ih mehn ish not ike I" Christi hit me with her new math textbook, almost making me choke on my food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you sound retarded!" she said as she stabbed her fork into her mac 'n cheese and eating it. I rolled my eyes at her and swallowed.

"Whatever. Anyway do you like you teachers so far?" she nodded and held up a finger telling me to be quiet for a minute. She then proceeded to put a hand over her mouth and started talking as best as she could.

"So far I like Mr. Burr and Miss Hickey, but I hate Mrs. Dunlap." And swallowed. "I mean she's like a bitch!" she shook her head "Oh how I hate her so. What about you?" she said taking another bite.

"Uh, Mr. Burr is ok, but other then him I have a super monotone teacher and a dumb blond." At that Christi kicked me, hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"No dumb blond jokes you know that." I rolled my eyes and avoided another one of her kicks. I looked away, and laughed at her pathetic attempt to kick me from across the table, when that feeling suddenly flooded through me. I looked around and my eyes just happened to fall upon Michael.

He was looking around for a place to sit that didn't already have people at it to no avail. After a while he looked down and sat down against the wall and began eating.

I looked at Christi who had been looking the same way as me. We knew what each other was thinking at that moment and we nodded at each other. "Should I invite him over or do you want to?"

"You can do it, it's a male bond thing." She said smiling as I nodded and headed over to where Michael was.

Michael didn't even notice that I was standing in front of him until I spoke. "Your name's Michael right?"

Michael looked up startled and stared at me for a moment before looking down. "Y-yeah my names Michael."

I smiled and nodded. "You and I are in first period together, I don't know if you recognize me."

Michael glanced up, as if confirming whether he knew me or not. "Yeah, your name was…Noah right?" he said nervously fiddling with his shirt.

"Yeah, that's right. Well I was wondering if you might want to sit with me and my friend Christi."

Michael looked up at me for a moment before responding. "Sure." He grabbed his backpack and tray and got up. I smiled and walked him back to our table. Christi smiled up at Michael as he sat down.

"Well, it seems you weren't scared off by Noah's hideous face, so you must have some guts in you." Christi said smiling pointing a fork at Noah. "Ha, well my names Christi and you were Michael right?"

Michael nodded as he poked a fork into today's chicken.

"So, Michael what classes are you taking?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

6/James POV

I looked around the crowded lunch room nervously, looking for a seat at an empty table, but was unsuccessful. I sighed and looked down at the floor. I wasn't going to eat lunch, but I wanted to sit down somewhere and draw more of my visions.

One of my hands grabbed my book bag and held it closer to my side as I thought about earlier, and what happened to my drawings then; a wave of sadness went through my body. 'But found 3 and 4.' I thought trying to make myself feel better. 'That's good, and found 2 to.'

I smiled slightly remembering 2. Before, in my last life, I hadn't been that close to 2, but he and 5 would visit me occasionally just to see how I was doing, and he and 5 would help me whenever I was injured.

'5…' I thought. That hadn't gone as well as I had wanted it to. He didn't remember me at all. '"They will, just give them time." ' 5's words ran through my mind. "But, why can't they just remember now?" I muttered under my breath looking up for one final attempt to find an empty table.

I turned around and glanced at every table. After a second I stopped, staring fixated on one table, or more specifically the people who sat at the table. I smiled as the feeling suddenly flowed through me. 'I found them, I found them. 9 and 7, I found them.' I looked at the other person and noted that it was 5.

My eyes widened and I took a step back. 'I can't talk to them.' I realized. 'They, they don't remember me and…' I looked at 5. 'he's met me; he knows I'm a freak.'

~Talk to them. ~a voice in the back of my mind whispered.

I had heard this voice before, it was always there when I was having visions, or sometimes even if I wasn't.

'No, they won't like me they'll run just like 3 and 4.' I felt the small stinging in my eyes as I thought of the two, and when they actually ran from me.

~No they won't I promise they won't. ~

'Liar, you can't promise that.'

~Have I ever lied to you before?

N-no but,'

~Haven't I earned your trust? ~

'B-but'

~Trust me, it'll be ok. Just try to stay calm, and, for now at least, don't show them the drawings; don't try to have them remember. It will happen when the time is right. ~

I swallowed and nodded, making my way over to there table nervously. I glanced at the clock and noted that it was only 12:13. 'Twenty seven minutes before lunch is over. Twenty seven minutes with them.' I breathed out, trying to calm myself. The voice in the back of my mind telling me to be calm; that everything would be alright. It didn't feel that way at the moment though. My breathing quickened as I neared the table, I was only a few feet from it now. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I shut my eyes, knowing how close I was and counted down the feet. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." I whispered quietly, so that only I could hear it.

(A.N. so counting down from 10 actually helps if you are nervous or scared, and that's why 6/James did it. Not only to count the feet, but to try to feel better as well.)

I stopped in front of there table and opened my eyes. Some of the worry left my mind as I looked at them. 'They look just like they did when I drew them.'

The one I knew to be 9 stopped, and looked at me first, soon joined by 7 and then 5, who stared at me with a wide eye.

I opened my mouth to speak; it took a moment for me to make the words come out. "U-um w-would you m-mind i-if I sat here?"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

5/Michael POV

I stared at the boy standing in front of me. 'It's that guy from earlier.' I glanced down toward my bag, where the picture he had given me was.

"Sure." I heard Noah say; the boy from earlier smiled shyly and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Christi, what's your name?"

"James." He said quietly, his hands keeping busy by messing with the fabric of his shirt.

"Nice to meet you James. This is Noah and Michael." She said gesturing to the two of us. "Noah might be an ugly wimp and Michael quietly plotting for world domination, but there ok." She said smiling as Noah glared and I gave her a slightly confused look.

'One has to wonder where she comes up with this stuff.' I thought shaking my head.

"I am not ugly!" Noah said glaring at her.

"But you are a wimp."

"I am not!"

"Uh huh, prove it." She said crossing her arms with a triumphant smirk playing across her face.

"You know what forget you." Noah said turning away from her and looking at James. "Hi, I'm Noah, and forget Christi she's just a dumb blond." He said with a smirk.

"Take that back now!" she said giving him a death glare. I glanced over at James, who just sat there with a small smile while the two fought.

"Thank you for the picture earlier, I really like it." I said a small, forced, smile on my face. He just looked up quickly, nodded, and looked back down.

"Oh, you two have already met? Why didn't you tell me Michael?" she said glaring. Even thought I hadn't known her for that long I knew she was kidding as far as the glare went. It was weird though how close I felt to the two of them, even though we have only just met it feels like we've known each other for awhile.

"W-well, we just have second period together." I said as she continued to glare.

"Fine, but aren't forgiven yet. James is, but you're not." She said angrily. James looked up for a moment at the mention of his name, but looked down almost immediately.

'Forgiven for what? What did I do?' I thought confused, my mind going over every possible way that me not telling her that I knew James was a bad thing. My head was spinning as James laughed at me.

"Aw, now look what you've done. You made him confused. Ha, look at him!"

"Oh whatever." She said looking away as Noah continued to laugh at me and her expression.

I smiled and looked over at James, who was still looking down. His smile was a bit bigger then when I had last seen it. I couldn't see his eyes, both because his hair was covering them, and because of the light shining off of his glasses. 'At least he's smiling.' I thought as I redirected my thoughts toward the two others. I sighed and shook my head. "You two act like an old married couple." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly both there heads snapped toward me. "What!!! We do not!!!" they said in unison.

The two proceeded to yell at me for thinking like that for the next five minutes before finally calming down, and began to ask questions to James, like they had done with me.

And that's how it was for the next week, before, due to a schedule change, twins named Chase and Chris joined our table. James, Noah, Christi, the twins, and I sat at the same table everyday. It was weird though, when we were around each other the feeling, that weird feeling, flooded inside me. It didn't feel bad though, it felt good, and I liked it a lot, and looked forward to lunch each day.

I started staying after school with Mr. Burr and we became friends quickly. It was still weird though, calling my teacher by his first name, but I got used to it quickly. Every once in a while James would join us and just watch or draw as Mr. Burr and I would talk.

Why did I feel like this though? Why does it feel like this has happened before, like I've met them before? I really don't know, but I also feel like it's meant to be, like we were meant to be friends, all of us. I haven't shared these feelings with the others, but I think they already knew, and have the same feelings as well.

Another thing that's weird also is that I want to call them things, numbers, like 9 or 7 but I don't. But I have to wonder why do I want to call them that, what is this feeling, and why is it only with them?

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok, well I don't exactly like the ending, but it'll have to do. The next chapter will take place a month later ok. So I hope you enjoyed, and keep reading!!! R&R R&R!!!


	8. Secrets

Hey guys! Well just to let you know I am no longer sick so I may or may not be writing as much, considering…three days worth of 9th grade missed work. : P I hate high school. Anyway this chapter will be in 1's perspective and will focus on the machine! I FINALLY FOUND A WAY!!! Hahahahahahaha!!! I did it no matter how stupid it is hahahaha!!!

W ell, on a side note thank you Sora Matasuki for liking my story! You have no idea how happy it makes me that you said that in your story "15" READ IT PEOPLE!!!

Ok, so now onto my story!!! Awaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8 Secrets ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1/Sampson's POV

The semi-moist wind blew strongly and the leaves blew from all around; the familiar smell of the fall consuming the air. The waves from the ocean genteelly beat upon the long oak pillars supporting the porch that I stood on. The sun was high in the sky, but it was blotted out by the dark clouds that had formed.

The sound of thunder was heard, but I paid no mind as I listened to the man I was on the phone with. "I told you it would happen, Sampson. You know what this means. What will you do know?" Joshua's voice sounded stern at the moment, unlike his usual kind and soft tone.

My eyes were wide at what I had just heard. "It can't be." I whispered, shaking my head slightly. I glanced around for any sign of Jonathan before continuing. I leaned against the wooden railing of the porch and stared out at the ocean. "It can't be, no, it's not true." I didn't want to believe it, but…

"Oh, but it is Sampson."

"Y-you're lying." My voice was quiet as I spoke not wanting to alert Jonathan.

"You know what I say is the truth. You know you have failed." Joshua's voice was quiet and sympathetic. "If you don't believe me, then go. Go now and see."

"No, if something had happened they would have alerted me immediately." I spoke mostly to myself at the moment, thinking about the last time anything at all had happened with it. It had been stable ever since we found it. It hadn't moved or activated since then. It was dead.

"If you're so sure that nothing's wrong then what's wrong with just going to check in on it? You can say you came by to see if they'd made any further progress." I had to admit there was logic in that plan but I wouldn't be told what to do by him. I would not see it unless I had to.

"No, it is fine." I said standing up straight. I glared out at the ocean as the waves became more violent. Small raindrops began to fall, signaling that I should head inside. Thunder rolled in the background as I headed in.

There was an ominous feeling about but I ignored it, thinking of everything we had done to keep it locked up and secured. "I have made things so that, and by god I do not believe for a second that what you are saying is accurate, it would be secure. I have nothing to worry about." I said as I walked into the house. I glanced around and saw Jonathan standing by the front door staring out at the rain. "I must go now, goodbye."

"Sampson, please, be careful." His voice sounded heavily concerned, but I paid no mind.

"Of course, when have you ever known me to act otherwise?" I heard the other chuckle quietly.

"Goodbye my friend." And with that the conversation ended.

I sat down in my comfortable red leather armchair and sighed heavily alerting Jonathan to my presence. He stood up tall waiting for orders. "Mr. Hogan, come here." He nodded and quickly walked over.

"Yes sir, is there something you need?" The man asked watching me carefully as moved a hand up to my face.

"Please inform me of section B's current status." I said beginning to rub my temples. I needed to know for good measure, and now I wouldn't have to take the flight to DC to visit the company.

It was silent for a moment before Jonathan responded. He cleared his throat and averted his eyes from me looking at the floor. "It's currently unknown sir."

My eyes went wide at that and my head snapped toward him. Jonathan took a step back; god only knows what kind of look on my face made him do that. "What does that mean?" My tone was loud and harsh but I tried to contain myself. I glared at Jonathan while he started to explain.

"Well sir, the last report we had was about two weeks ago. Thirteen days to be exact." Jonathan waited a moment before continuing. "The last report contained nothing out of the ordinary sir, but…" his voice trailed off.

"But…" I said waiting for him to continue.

"As you know that particular section reports to us every four days, but we haven't heard a word since two weeks ago. Sir, I know one of the members of that section, Olivia Cunningham, her husband and I are good friends. Sir, approximately eleven days ago Mr. Cunningham called to tell me that his wife had gone missing. He does not work for the company, and therefore has no access to go on the premises. Sir, I strongly believe that something's wrong."

Thunder boomed through the sky as the rain began to pound down on the earth. Outside the trees swayed to the strong winds that threatened to knock them over any second. The lightning flashed further illuminating the room, if only for a second. The room was silent for what seemed like eternity, the only sounds heard were those of the storm outside, before I finally spoke.

I felt my body go pale moments after he spoke those word. "Get my car ready, were going to section B." Jonathan nodded and headed to do what I had ordered as I sat there, still in my chair, one hand had gripped onto the arm of the chair violently, as the other was at my face. 'How could this have happened?' NO! Nothing happened. I'm just jumping to conclusions.'

~You know it's true. ~ A voice that was not my own spoke in the back of my mind.

'No, I will not accept that!'

~It doesn't matter whether you accept it or not, it's true. ~

'No! I made sure that it would never see the light of day again.'

~You did your best, but you have still failed, it has awoken. ~

'No, it hasn't!'

~It has. ~

'I will not sit here and argue with myself!'

~Fine, I'll leave you for now, but be prepared for what is to come 1. It is alive whether you like it or not. ~

"No," I whispered. "it's not." I heard the sound of footsteps behind me as Jonathan approached.

He stopped a few feet from me. "The car is ready sir." I nodded at him and stood up slowly and began to walk.

"Jonathan…" my voice trailed off. I glanced at the other only for a moment before looking away.

"Yes sir?" he asked curiously.

"Does...does the name 8 mean anything to you?" I said avoiding eye contact with the other. I had avoided telling him for so long, but if what I fear truly is a reality he must know.

Jonathan waited a moment before answering "It…well quite honestly sir I'm not sure, Should it?" he said as e followed me out the door.

"No, just forget I said anything." I said as he opened the door to my car for me. I sat down on the soft leather of the seat and buckled myself in. Jonathan got in the drivers seat and began to drive the three hour trip to section B. I looked out the window and watched as the raindrops played on the window. It was just like the day that I had met Joshua Burr. I sighed sadly at the memory. 'If only things could go back to the way they were back then.' I thought.

When I had first met Joshua he became attached to me almost immediately. His mother and mine were good friends and she thought it would be good for me to have a friend instead of staying inside all day. Joshua had come over to my house almost everyday talking about something he learned, created, or found when he was at school. He had been a bother then and was a bother now, but I didn't mind as much nowadays.

Even back then I knew we had some sort of connection that I couldn't quite place, but I didn't say anything until the day he just came out and told me about how we had 'past lives'. I knew it sounded crazy and unrealistic, but I was as surprised as him when I found myself not accusing him of lying or being crazy, no, quite the opposite. I actually admitted that I had felt the same way.

'But back then things were much simpler.' I thought as we drove away from the house. I lost myself in thought after that. Reminiscing all that had happened since my youth. The lies the deception the secrets, everything that I done right or wrong in my life filled my mind.

But my bigest mistake was I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice that we were bring followed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ha! Cliffhanger! Well, i hope you guys liked this chapter and i will try my best to update soon! Action, drama, and eventually romance is coming!!! The next chapter will be about 1 and 8 in 6's vision. I personally can't wait to see how that goes. R&R please i get sad if you don't i really like reviews I mean what author doesn't so i'm waiting for 3 more reviews. I'm curently at 22 so when it's at 25 i'll update! ILY!!!


	9. Observer

***** NOT FINISHED - Hey guys! I'd like to thank you all so much for staying with me for this long and I promise this story's just getting good! This chapter will be in 6/James's POV and will focus on what happened to 1 and 8, the machines, 6's visions.

YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS if you get confused about 6's vision. Ok his vision is what's currently going on with 1 and 8 I'll put a ~ at each paragraph that's part of the vision itself, or is what James/6 thinks or feels about the vision and nothing by the parts that are what 6 is going through, just so it's a little easier to follow. During the visions I couldn't decide whether to have it been his thoughts or not so I just did…something that's kind of a cross between his thoughts and now.

By the way thanks for the review Sora it made me so happy and I'm writing this chapter for you so you can go to school a happy camper! Thanks to all my reviewers and I really hope you like this chapter!

The story's nifty ain't it…my brother actually says nifty Ha!!!...but so do I so I can't laugh.

By the way, I made this chapter so it would be fairly creepy to draw you all in so tell me if I was successful in doing that. Oh, and I don't know jack about cars so don't get on my case about it ok.

Ok R&R now to the story awaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9 Observer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6/James's POV

~ It's dark…cold, it's freezing cold. I can see the rain it-it's pouring down, each drop sounding like quiet screams as they collided one after another against the hard unforgiving pavement. The lightning whipped menacingly through the sky hitting whatever was unfortunate enough to be in it way, followed by low roll of thunder. The speeding tires of a new black car speed along an empty road, adding to the noise.

~ The car held two men, one an elderly man in his late fifties or early sixties, who sat in the back of the car and the other a younger man around 20 who was in the driver's seat. There were no other cars out anywhere near them, they were all alone. It was abnormal, even at this time, that there would be no cars out, but only the younger of the two seemed to take notice. The elder just stared out the window deep in thought.

~ They weren't far from there destination now, thirty minutes at most. The weather, and not to mention traffic, had made the trip mush longer then expected. It was 10:47 according to the dashboard clock; they had left about five hours ago when the storm had begun. The younger man in the car glanced back at the elder, debating whether to speak or not.

~ I knew the younger man, I knew him well. His dark brown eyes had often been fixated upon me in a glare when I was a child. Oh, how those eyes could pierce a soul if they oh so desperately wanted to. He had hated me for some, still, unknown reason. They say that I'm the reason he left to join the military. It's not my fault though I didn't make him leave his mother and my parents; I didn't make him leave our house. He did it on his own, but they still blamed me, and I still remember how those pierced my soul.

~ I had drawn him in my visions many times, but I didn't want it to be him. I didn't want it to be Jonathan in my visions standing along with the rest of us in the fight for our lives. Jonathan was my cousin; he was my own flesh and blood. I had known him since I was little when he and his mother had moved into our house for the next few years. I loved my cousin, but I think I feared him just as much. He didn't deserve to be special! No…he does we are all special, we are all of the nine stitchpunks. He did belong, we all do.

~ The Younger man I knew as my cousin, Jonathan, spoke finally after a few minutes of silence. "Sir," he said waiting for a reply. His curiosity had gotten the better of him as he looked around the surrounding area, waiting for any sigh of someone driving a car, or…anyone or thing alive for that matter.

~ The elder continued to look out the window for a moment before responding. "What is it Jonathan?" the elders voice was firm and held much authority, but if you listened close enough one would hear the hint of fear in his voice.

~ "Sir, have you noticed any cars passing by us within the last ten miles or so?" Jonathan spoke, his eyes were suspicious and alert, darting from one direction to another, carefully and quickly surveying the surroundings. The elder glanced in Jonathan's direction and eyed him curiously before looking back out the window, not responding. "Because I haven't sir, and it's beginning to bother me."

~ The rain was now pouring down hard enough so that they could only see a few feet in fronts them. There was an abnormal feeling in the air; if I had to place it, I'd say it was ominous. There was something wrong and both of them knew it and so did I.

~ Though, I on the other hand knew what that danger was. I saw the thing coming. Running fast like a starving animal after It's pray. It had been following them since they had left the large ocean side house. The thing was one of It's spies. It wanted to make sure that they were watched at all times. It wanted them to die and It almost always got It's way. The thing neared the car; ready to pounce on it's pray at any given moment. Even though the thing was made of metal it was fast and made little noise. The thing had only just been born five days prior, but was good at what it did, just like all of the others.

~ The car stopped at a stop sign momentarily before continuing on faster then before. Jonathan glanced out the window, glaring at the forests that surrounded the area. He was alert with each of his actions, waiting for it, daring for it to come out. One of Jonathan's hands went off the wheel and down to where he kept his gun. He glanced out the window once more before muttering something inaudible under his breath.

~ 'He knows.' I though in the vision. 'He knows that it's there! It knows that he knows!' I thought though I prayed to every god in this entire world for it to not be the truth. If it truly did know then it would kill them, or worse, bring them to It so there souls would be taken, just like with the others who had worked there in section B.

~ I want to yell, to scream at the top of my lungs for them to go faster, to get away, but I know it's impossible, I can only watch, for I am only the observer. I am only the one who draws in my own blood, pictures of the past, present, and future; I can do nothing but watch in horror as the truth that I so desperately want to be false is confirmed.

~ It knows.

My hand jerked left and right, painting what was happening. My blood ran down my arms as I used it for paint. I had been too late; I hadn't gotten to my paints in time. I had grabbed a pair of scissors and made two cuts on my lower arms. The warm blood flowed slowly down my arms as I jerked them around painting. I knew I was crying but I couldn't feel the tears. It hurt so bad, this vision hurt so bad, and I was alone while having it. My mom had left right after I got home, and the second I managed to dial Michael I dropped the phone, going into my vision.

I don't know why I had called Michael. He had never seen me have a vision before. Maybe it was because deep down I knew that this vision would hurt more then most of the others, or maybe it because I was tired of doing this alone.

Alone…I was always alone.

~ The thing following them, the beast, ran faster. It was ready to attack. It was ready to kill. Its mechanical red eyes locked on its target, ready and willing to kill them. The beast's razor sharp claws dug into the ground of the forest each time it moves, tearing apart anything that dared get in its way. The beast leapt forward, jumping through the forest, trying to get ahead of it's pray. With a few good jumps it landed one hundred feet in front of them, blocking there way.

~ Jonathan grabbed the wheel with both hands, eyes wide at the sight of the beast. "Hold on!" he yelled to the other in the back, whose head snapped forward at this command. The tires of the car screeched on the wet pavement of the road as Jonathan tried desperately to make U-turn. The car slowly turned, its side now facing the beast. Jonathan held tight to the wheel and hit the brakes as he turned, car still sliding with its side facing the beast.

~ The elder man looked out of the window in fear, his eyes were wide, and face quickly draining of color. "My God," He whispered, terrified at the sight he was seeing. The beast was one of It's creations, there was doubt about it, "the old fool was right."

~ Seconds that felt like long cruel hours went by before the car slammed into the beast, flipping up into the air and landing on its top with a giant CRASH! The beast was only slightly harmed, with one of its arms dislocated. The beast stared at its pray before lunging upon it and stabbing its razor like claws into the vehicle. The beast had no mercy for the two passengers inside as it continued its rampage. Only the sound of the sound of screeching metal and pouring rain could be heard.

~ After what seemed like an eternity the beast finally flipped the car back to its original state. The beast ripped the top off of the car and threw it. It looked all around the car, searching for any trace of the humans that, it had thought, were there previously, to no avail, they were gone.

~ The beast's head quickly surveyed its surroundings searching for it's pray, seeing nothing but the pouring rain and the faint outline of the forest. The beast stared at the forest for a moment, debating whether to go in or to alert its master of the escaped humans. The beast screeched into the night and leapt down the road to alert its master.

~ Jonathan ran inside with the unconscious body of the elder on his back. He had to get away, and fast. Jonathan ran as fast as his bloodied up body would take him. He dodged every branch and tree that he passed quite easily. He might only be 23 but he was strong, fast, and, for once, knew what he was doing. He heard the screech of the beast and instinctively brought out his gun, waiting for the thing to go anywhere near them. He was ready at any moment to fight for his life and the man's he was carrying.

~ The thunder roared in the background and the wind impaled the cold ice-like rain onto Jonathan's pale determined face. The lightning whipped around violently and hit a tall oak tree nearby. The tree started falling dangerously close to Jonathan and landed right in front of him. Jonathan lowered a hand and grabbed the edge of the tree and swung himself, along with the elder, over the tree, before tumbling to a stop on the soft muddy ground. Jonathan got up quickly and grabbed the elder, pulling him to the fallen tree and inspecting him for injuries.

~ Jonathan looked around cautiously and listened for the machine carefully, the ominous feeling slowly dissipating from the air, as the danger left. Jonathan paid full attention to the man in front of him. He tore part of his shirt and used it to temporarily dress one of the elder's wounds. "1…" Jonathan whispered.

My eyes snapped open as a hand roughly pulled on my shoulder, bringing my out of my vision. "James!" I heard a familiar worried voice exclaim. I looked up at the person in front of my tiredly. "You're ok." He whispered wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. I could feel him shaking; he was probably scared out of mind right now, but there nothing I could do about it now. I was too tired to do anything.

Drip, drip, drip.

I looked down to see what was making the noise, my eyes widening at the sight of my blood. It was all over my room, on my floor, walls, the blood painting that were scattered around the room…and even he had some one him. "Michael." I whispered. He held me tighter and muttered a 'yes'. "Sorry, so sorry. Can't help it." I whispered, my consciousness slipping away from me dangerously fast. "I'm just the observer." And with that it drifted away, and I began to go into a deep sleep.

'5, I'm sorry you had to see me like that…but the time has come. It has awoken, and we must be prepared for the battle to come.'

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Well, I so hope you all like this chapter! R&R please or I won't write another chapter! Hahahaha!!! Well ILY and ttyl!!!


	10. Awoken

Ok guys I really hope you all liked the last chapter, and that you will all stick with me now that I have given you a taste of what's to come! Well I really hope I get lots of reviews before I'm done writing this chapter because if I don't I'm not posting it!...but if you're reading this I guess it means I did get lots of reviews…Thank you reviewers!!! You all make me SOoOoOo happy!!!

Ok well this chapter will be in 8/Jonathan's perspective. I really hope you like this chapter and if you don't…Jacquie! I blame you!!!

Ok well I think you all should know ahead of time that I DO KNOW that the wounds they received would be much more severe if it happened in real life, but I didn't feel like thinking that much ok!

READ THIS!!! And finally I will not put this in the chapter because I am tired and don't feel like explaining what happened. 1 and 8 jumped out of the car at the last second by 8's orders. There, so now you know! Oh and for the beast later on, I like to think that they all had a mechanical brain, if they didn't I wouldn't know what to do.

Anyway to the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10 Awoken ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jonathan/8 POV

Thunder roared loudly all around me and the rain had begun to pour down all around us. I listened intently for a sound, any sound, indicating the beasts return. The only sounds that I heard were the roar of thunder and the rain. I looked around the area where I had stopped, looking for any sign of the beast, my eyes having grown accustom to the dark quite easily. I found none as I quickly, but thoroughly, looked around the heavily wooded area. I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself, the smell of rain and pine filled me and I let out a long semi-calming breath.

I looked at the man in front of me, his unconscious body was propped up against the fallen tree that I had just jumped over. The man's chest slowly went up and down with each breath. I sighed in relief that the man was only unconscious and not…no, I didn't want to think like that. He's alive, and that's what really matters. I looked at the man once more, examining his body for other wounds.

His legs were pretty torn up, but could be taken care of easily if given the right medical attention, his lower left arm had a small gash in it that would needed to be taken care of as soon as possible, while his upper arm was torn up, and his forehead had a small cut in it that would need stitches, but the injuries didn't seem to be life threatening.

I examined the wound on his arm once more and decided to use a piece of my shirt as a makeshift bandage. I tore the wet fabric of my tan long sleeve shirt and slowly wrapped it around his arm tightly. I continued wrapping the cloth around the wound until it was completely covered.

After I was done I shut my eyes for a moment, assessing the current situation. "This isn't good, it isn't good at all. Ok, I need to get Mr. A away from here as soon as possible, that's priority one." I sighed shaking my head in frustration. "Ugh! God, how in the hell am I supposed to do that? We're miles away from anywhere but section B and I highly doubt I can go there."

Snap.

My head snapped in the direction of the sound. My hand automatically went to my gun and whipped it out. I shut my eyes and focused…listening to the sounds that surrounded me…Snap!

'Found you.' My eyes shot open and I turned around quickly, my eyes locking on the target.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

The sound of my gun echoed for what seemed like an eternity before the sound was finally drowned out by the rain. My shoulders relaxed only slightly, I knew better then to relax just yet. My eyes and ears were fully alert now; it was quiet…to quiet.

Suddenly what sounded like a blood curtailing howl rang through the night. The sound, the howl, it wasn't natural. It stopped oh too suddenly and all was quiet again.

My breathing became faster as I stood there waiting. 'This isn't what I signed up for.' I thought to myself as I started to slowly turn around, still searching for it, whatever it was.

It was true, I hadn't signed up for this at all. I was a stupid 17 year old who wanted to have a job in the military, but what I got was a job as a bodyguard for Sampson Aldridge one of the top researchers in the country. I still barely understand how managed to get the job, but I don't regret taking it, not even for a minute.

I stopped, only for a moment before turning quickly and shooting at it again. Its howl rang throughout the forest, echo carrying it for an even longer period. I heard a snarl from close behind and turned quickly, but stopped before I shot. 'This is what it wants. It wants you to run out of ammo.' The thought rang through my mind, though it was not my own voice I heard, I chose to obey it.

I kept glancing around before kneeling down, one hand still up with the gun, while my other hand grabbed hold of Mr. Aldridge's shoulder. "Sir, sir, wake up!" I said shaking him. The man moaned lightly in pain, but his eyes didn't move. I continued doing this for a little longer to no avail. The beast's metallic howl rang out once more; I stood up quickly and turned to its direction, waiting, but not expecting, to see the source of the noise. Honestly I didn't think it would come for me at the moment…but God was I wrong.

My eyes widened the second I saw it. "My God…" I whispered. I hadn't seen the one that attacked us on the road clearly, but I saw this one in perfect detail from where it stood on all fours. It loosely resembled a large wolf skeleton, with red eyes, knives, metal, and broken glass for teeth, some sort of giant machine was attached for a tail, and the rest of its body was made up of scraps of metal, glass, and…bones, bloodstained bones.

Its glowing red eyes were locked on me and I just stood there, gun out and ready, waiting for it to attack. Fear rushed throughout my body as I stared at the bones on the beasts legs; I hated this sudden feeling that engulfed me. I felt my body suddenly go cold and I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears. I felt my hands begin to shake, and I tried desperately to make them stop. I stared at the wolf-like beast, waiting for it to attack.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the surrounding area in a blinding light, and the beast bolted toward me. Thunder roared in the sky, but even it didn't block out the sound of the beast's howl. The sound, from the distance, was enough to make me want to fall to the ground holding my ears, but I wouldn't. I stared at the beast as it charged toward me at full speed. I held my gun tightly, in a death grip almost, waiting for the right moment to shoot.

'3 2 1!' I thought, pulling the trigger when the beast was no more then twenty feet from me. Three of my bullets had been shot, flying toward the beast and nailing it right in the center of the head. The sound of metal on metal and the beasts howl were the only sounds that registered in my mind as the beast's head practically exploded from both the bullets and the water , that was pouring down on the electric circuits, that was pouring down in the sky.

My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed Mr. Aldridge, carrying him in my arms, and started running. I quickly jumped behind a large tree and got down. The sound of the beast's heavy metal body sliding on the slick muddy ground ended oh to soon when it collided with the large fallen tree that we had just been using for shelter. The body impacted on the tree with an explosion, caused by the rain and mixture of electricity and gas, soon followed.

The smell of smoke willed the air and I sat there, waiting.

I stayed behind the tree for a few minutes longer before standing up, carrying Mr. Aldridge, and walking. I looked down at the man and noted that he was begining to bleed through the cloth i had used as a bandage only minutes ago. I needed to get him to a hospital and fast. I looked down at myself, noting my own wounds. I had only been damaged slightly, nothing serious, so i didn't really take not of what had been injured. 'I hope I get to the hospital quickly, for his sake.'

Suddenly I felt the man stir and I stopped. "Sir…?" I waited for a reply but got none and continued walking.

"It has awoken." I stopped and looked down at the Mr. Aldridge. His eyes were still closed but I could tell he was awake. The man said nothing else and did not move.

"Sir?" I questioned, not understanding what he meant.

"It has…awoken." He whispered before slowly drifting off once more into unconsciousness.

I stared at him for a moment, rolling the words over in my mind for a moment before the loud ring of the thunder brought me back to reality. I had to keep moving, I had to get somewhere safe, and soon, I didn't want to be anywhere near those things that had attacked me earlier. The sound of the beast's howling echoed in my mind as I walked, unable to get the vision of it out of my mind. 'What in God's name were those things, and what did he mean by 'It has awoken.''

The rain began to let up some and the storm was calm, if for the moment.

'It has awoken.' The words rang in my head. 'What, what has awoken?' I thought of nothing else then other then the machines and Mr. Aldridge's word. I didn't even notice how tired I myself was as I kept walking.

Far of thought unknown to me I was being watched silently by one machine in particular. It's large red eye fixated on us. It did nothing though, it knew now was the time to attack, but soon it would, and all of humanity would fall to there knees once begging for mercy again at the sight of the BRAIN. It watched silently as I walked farther and farther away, red eyes observing every movement I made carefully. It would soon be ready to kill us all, but for now it contented itself with waiting, watching, building, and plotting.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter! R&R please! I love it SOoOoOo much when you do! ILY and ttyl!!!


	11. I'm Sorry

Hey guys WOW I got 4 reviews in the first two hours or so! I am so happy!!!

Criticism

Ok guys this chapter will be in 5's POV and I was too lazy to do anything but skip to the hospital.

Ok well this chapter makes me so excited because now…*shuts eyes and slowly opens them, revealing shining crystal blue eyes* all the pieces of the puzzle will begin to come together. The story is finally beginning to take flight so NOW MY READERS!!!...IT WILL BEGIN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *KCKimber joins in.*

KCKimber: Please wait while the fanfiction author you are trying to reach is located.

Me: I've finally found it!

KCKimber: …Your dignity?

Me: No. (I have dignity?)

KCKimber: Your soul?

Me: No. (What soul?)

KCKimber: Elvis Presley?

Me: No! (WTF!?)

KCKimber: Michael Jackson's real body?

Me: For the last time NO! (Where does she get this stuff?)

KCKimber: Fruits Basket!!!

Me: No you idiot INSPIRATION!!! (Gosh she's so freaking obsessed!) I have no crew until Monday because of the sucky weather and now I WILL write a chapter every day until then!!!

KCKimber: …Ok BYE!!! *runs*

Me: Hahahahahahahaha!!! It's story time baby!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11 I'm Sorry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5/Michael's POV

'All I can do is stare at him…God I'm useless.' I thought as I sat there in the bleach white hospital room. I stared down at James's still body quietly. He hadn't woken up since I found him in his room, covered in blood. I swallowed hard at the thought.

I had been walking down the street toward my house when my phone rang. I answered it but heard the phone drop on the other side. I had checked the caller ID and decided to go see what James needed, if he actually needed anything, after calling and receiving no answer. When I got to his apartment the door was unlocked and when I went in to check on him…I found him on the floor drawing in his own blood all over the room. I tried to make him stop but…I couldn't, it was like he was in some sort of trance. After he came out of it I finally called 911 and that's how I ended up here.

I looked at his arms and stared intently at the stitches that had been put in only an hour or two before. "James…" I whispered 'why did you do that? What happened?' I wondered looking at the others pale face. I just now noticed how pale and sickly James looks, especially now, lying here in a hospital bed. I watched as the others chest rose and fell slowly with each breath.

The more I looked at James the harder it was for me to believe that I hadn't noticed something was wrong sooner. James was always pale, thin, easily (and not to mention constantly) bullied, always had a bottle or two of pills, and I honestly didn't know anything about his home life. Now that I think about, logically he seemed to be the stereotype for this kind of…thing, cutting, suicide, whatever you choose to call it, but even though the rational part of my mind thought these things, that he was crazy and suicidal, the human, the kinder, side of me told me otherwise, it told my that he wasn't like that, that he was smart and that I needed to hear what was happening to him from him.

But, at least, for now I'll have to wait until he wakes up and tells me himself, even though I might not understand, I'll try my hardest. It was weird, when James spoke, which he rarely did, he'd be pretty hard to understand, I couldn't understand what he meant most of the time, but at the same time I did. It was all so confusing.

I sighed and stared back at James's face, he looked so peaceful when he slept, unlike when he was awake. Whenever James was around he would constantly look around, as if to see if someone was watching him, but for all I know the boy was paranoid. 'I know so little about him…I have learn more about him, even if I'm-' I stopped thinking at that moment '…was I…was I about to say scared? But, I'm not scared of him.' I stated in my mind. It was true what had happened scared me, what happened to him scared me, but he himself didn't scare me in the least. I could never be scared of James, which was weird when you consider all that's happened.

'The thought of James covered in all that blood…I wasn't scared of him I was scared for him, like I am now. All I can do is stare at him, right now I'm useless.' One of my hands gripped down tightly on the fabric of my pants while the other reached up, grabbing my messy brown hair tightly. I looked down at myself, feeling sick at what I saw. His blood was still on me. I swallowed hard trying to forget, but I couldn't. I felt the tears burning in my eyes, but I felt too weak to try and stop them. I felt broken as the tears seeped there way out and slid down my cheek. The warm trail of tears continued for what felt like an eternity before I felt a hand on mine.

I looked up to see that the hand belonged to James. My eye grew wide as I stared at him. "James" I whispered. He just looked at me with wide concerned eyes.

"Why?" he asked putting the hand to my cheek touching one of the falling tears. He wiped as few away before speaking again. "Why?" it was the same question that I still had yet to answer. I looked away not answering but I still felt his eyes on me. The tears continued to fall but I didn't even notice. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"James what are you? Uh! You should be laying down!" I tried to get him off but he only held on tighter, his head pressing into my chest. "Come on James you're hurt! You need to lay down now!" i said trying more desperatly to push him down.

"Sorry." He whispered his voice almost inaudible.

"James?" I stopped and waited for more, I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"I-I d-didn't mean to." He said pulling his head away to look at me, but his arms stayed around me. His sad regret filled eyes stared at me.

"James don't-" I didn't even know what I was saying don't to.

"I-I'm sorry i-it h-happens a-a lot, a-and I-I-I didn't-" he said looking down at the cuts on his wrists.

"What do you mean it happens a lot?" I asked my voice panicky. 'No, he couldn't mean...no! That couldn't happen alot!' i thought as my mind thought about this.

"I-I can't explain, b-but you you don't need t-to worry, p-promise! Please, d-don't hate…me." His panicked voice became quiet and he looked away from me. "Please, don't hate me."

I stared at him in disbelief 'Hate him? What? Why in God's name would i ever hate him?' i stared at him for a moment before replying. "James why would I hate you?"

"Y-you saw d-didn't you? You hated it, you hate me!" he said pulling away from me curling into a ball. "You hate me just like the others." He whispered shaking his head. I could tell he was crying even though he was quiet.

"J-James, I could never hate you! What you did scared me, a lot, but I don't hate you." I said reaching a hand out to him. He looked as if he was going to pull away from my touch, but stayed in place without saying a word. It was silent for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Liar!" he said turning to me suddenly glaring at me with a hurt look in his tearfilled eyes. "Y-you're like everyone else! Y-you hate me you-" I wouldn't hear it anymore; i didn't even think about it before I quickly grabbed James and pulled him into a tight hug.

"James, I will never hate you." I stated firmly pulling him tighter. It was true, I would never hate him no matter what, God, i hope he would understand that.

James was shaking slightly, though he seemed to be trying to hold it back, his head at my shoulder. "Why, why do you care?"

"Because James, you're my friend, and I could never hate one of my friends, especially not you."

I felt James's body begin to shake harder, and he buried his head in my shoulder, I felt tears seep through the thin fabric of my shirt. I brought a hand to his head and held him, both of us crying. The embrach was long and warm and comforting, but it also felt like somthing i couldn't describe. After what seemed like both an eternity and a short while we stopped, and i felt James slowly fall to sleep. I laid him down carefully, keeping one of his hands in mine and again stared at him before leaning forward and resting my head on his bed and falling asleep myself.

'James I could never hate someone I care about as much as you.' I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep, nuzelinf my head deeper into the white sheets of the hospital bed, smiling.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Yay another chapter completed!!! Well, i think this chapter was ok, so please tell me what you think! Well please R&R I love reading them SOoOoOo much! Ttyl!!!


	12. Mothers

Nom nom nom! More story time! Yay! Hahaha!!! I've gone crazy! Ok, I'm trying my best to calm down.

Ok, this chapter will be in 7/Christina's POV this chapter will focus mainly on her past and her mother's death.

I THINK YOU ALL NEED TO KNOW that James's being in the hospital has spread to 2, 3 and 4, 7, and 9 know that he's in the hospital. Just to clear that up for any future confusion. By the way this chapter takes place the day after the last. Ok, i'm done!!!

I do not own Catch Me, Demi Lovato does.

Ok, well I'm a crazy typer who's ready to write more so onto the story!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 12 Mothers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'My mom was strong…it's still hard to believe that it's been five months already.' I thought staring out the window of my small townhouse as I sat on the window seat. The fall wind blew harshly and the fallen multi-colored leaves scattered. The sky was gray and one could here the distant thunder rumbling in the background. 'It was like this the day mom died.' I thought remembering the day as though it was yesterday.

777777777777777777777777777 7's Flashback 7777777777777777777777777777777

"Mom when are you gonna be home?" I said casually as I grabbed an apple and started eating.

"Christi, you'll spoil your appetite if you keep eating, and not to mention if you gain any more weight you'll break right through the floor." My mom said smirking as she picked up her briefcase and fixed her, already perfect, long dirty blond hair.

"Ok, now that's mean I am not fat, and apples are good for you!" I said taking another bite into the apple. "And you never answered my question." I said swallowing.

"I'll be home by seven I promise, and don't forget we have Chinese tonight so you better be home on time. Also your father is going to be gone until late today so behave." She said grabbing an energy drink and heading toward the door. "Don't forget that I have a meeting today so no calls unless it's an emergency."

"Fine, love you." I said as she walked out the door.

"Love you to!" she called back; shutting the door, for what I didn't know would be the last time I ever saw my mother again.

That day I went over to Noah's house and when I got home at seven my mom wasn't there, but dad and a police officer were. I remember the look on my dad's face when he saw me, the strongest man that I had ever known looked at me with tears in his eyes and told that me mom was dead. All I could do was stand there; I remembered that a weird smile appeared on my face as I shook my head, thinking that it had to be some sort of sick joke. "No," I remember saying "you're lying, she's not…she's not dead!" I remember how my dad pulled me into hug, his body shaking, telling me that he was sorry.

I never really cried until the funeral two weeks later, when they took her body away and the cruel sickening realization that she was never coming back hit me, and when it did it hit me hard. The feeling that I had was like drowning, I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt so bad and I wanted it to end so bad. I remember falling to the ground holding myself, crying, practically hysterical. I remember the feeling of Noah's arms wrapping around me that day, telling me that it was gong to be ok, 'maybe not now, but it will be ok.' I clung to him and his words for dear life that day, but that feeling that I had…it was still inside me, and I doubt it will ever go away. I just have to live with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember telling my friends that it was ok, that at least she wasn't in any pain now. I wish that I could have at least said goodbye though. Maybe if I had I wouldn't be feeling like this, like was sick and drowning deep down. I wanted my mom back so bad; I'd do anything to have just five minutes with her.

I felt the tears burning in my eyes and quickly wiped them away 'I can't cry, if I do it won't do any good, it'll just hurt more.' I thought. 'My heart hurts right now though, I want the pain to stop so badly, but there's nothing I can do is there?' I thought bringing a hand up to my heat and gripping the soft fabric of my t-shirt. "And now I could loose another person I care about. God my heart hurts so badly right now!' I couldn't stop the tears any longer and they began to flood over.

I wasn't like this most of the time, normally I smiled and dealt with it, but now the pressure has finally built up to much and I needed to let it out. I curled up into a ball and started sobbing 'Only this one more time, then it has to stop, I can't do this forever, no, I won't do this forever. I'll be strong just like mom, and I won't let myself break this easily ever again.' I thought burying my head in my knees.

~Before I fall to fast, kiss me quick but make it last~

My cell phone rang in the background. It was Noah's ring tone. I brought my head up and looked at the phone.

~so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye~

I blinked the tears away and picked up the phone. "Yeah?" I cringed at the sound of my voice, sounded so…weak, pathetic; broken.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what's up?" I said wiping the tears away.

"You don't sound fine."

"I'm fine, just…what's up?"

"Fine, well it's James, the doctors say he's ok, he'll be fine."

My heart stopped for a moment and I stared forward, hand dropping down next to me. 'he's ok' the words rang through my mind, more tears forming. "He's ok?" I questioned praying that it was true.

"Yeah."

I brought a hand up to my face as the tears once again spilled over. "He's ok." I whispered, my voice shaking happily. "Um, ok, um, I'll be there soon." I said getting up quickly and running to the door.

"Christi…are you ok?"

"Yeah, now I am, I got to go but I'll see you soon." I said running down the stairs, blond hair flowing and emerald eyes shimmering with tears.

"Ok, be safe, see you soon." And with that the conversation was over. I hung up the phone and stuffed it into my pocket, bringing out my car keys, and running out the front door. I ran to my car and shoved the key into the lock and opened the door swinging myself in. I put the key in the ignition and buckled myself in, as I started to drive. I didn't prefer driving but I wanted to the others so badly. I needed to be with them, but for some reason I really 'needed' to be with them. I couldn't explain it but it was true.

The drive to the hospital would only take about twenty minutes, but it would feel like an eternity. I took a shot cut closer to the woods trying to make shorter time when someone practically jumped out at the car. I swerved out of the way and stopped the car. I unbuckled myself and opened the door quickly. 'What the fuck is there problem.' I thought as I approached the man. I stopped and stared at him wide eyed as the man looked at me, his body covered in cuts and bruises.

"You, girl, I need you to take me to the hospital." He said.

I stared at him for a moment before realizing he wasn't alone. A man, much older then the one in front of me, was propped up against a tree nearby. The older man was in much worse condition then the younger and obviously needed to be taken care of, and soon.

"Correction I need you to take us to the hospital." He said quickly walking to the other man, picking him up carefully, and looking back at me.

I stood there for a moment before nodding and quickly walking back to the car and opening the back door. The man, who looked to be about in his early twenties, walked over to the car and gingerly set the elder man down in the car, "Don't worry Mr. A will get help soon." He whispered to the elder before getting in next to him.

My mind, along with my heart, was racing at this point. 'What the hell is going on? What happened to these two? What the hell am I doing?' I thought before quickly getting into the car and driving. "Who are you two?" I asked almost automatically.

"My name is Jonathan, Jonathan Hogan. The man next to me is Sampson Aldridge."

"Why does that name seem familiar?" I asked more to myself then to Jonathan.

"It doesn't matter, but you have to hurry."

"What happened to you two?"

"It doesn't matter just hurry up!" he practically yelled.

I glared back at him slightly, but speed up. He was right we had to hurry, looking at Mr. Aldridge's injuries they've got to be pretty deep. The rest of the trip was spent in silence and after what seemed like an eternity we finally reached our destination. I pulled the car to a stop in front of the tall white building and got out quickly following Jonathan, who had taken Mr. Aldridge in his arms and had started to head in.

"I need help!" He yelled the second he got inside. Doctors came running over to the two and quickly got a bed for Mr. A and rushed him out yelling orders at each other while several other doctors went to Jonathan, taking him as well, thought he said he had to stay with Mr. A. I watched silently as he ran off after the man while the doctors tried to convince him otherwise.

"Christi!" I heard a voice call over the fading commotion.

"Noah, you won't believe what just happened I-no um, where's James's room I asked. Noah pointed in a direction and began walking.

"What was that whole thing about back there?" he asked curiously, as we started up one flight of stairs.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine, but James is awake!" he said as we walked through a door and down the bleach white hall. I looked around and finally began to smell that weird smell that all hospitals smelled like. I hated it, it smelled like a mixture of sanitizer, sickness and worst of all death. I shuddered at the thought of it when we came to a stop in front of a room. "Is this it." I questioned looking in, and sure enough there James was laying on a bed with Michael and the twins around him.

"They just got here." He said pointing to the twins, who ran over and hugged her.

"Hey guys." I said hugging them back. I loved the twins so much, when I was with them it felt so right, like I really was a mother hugger her children. The twins embrace loosened after a moment and they ran back to James's side. James looked up at me and smiled. "Hey James." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "How are you holding up?" I asked walking over to him and taking his hand. He felt so cold..

"O-ok." He said, I could feel him start shaking and he looked away.

"That's good, I was really worried about you." 'He has no idea.'

"S-sorry, didn't…s-s-sorry."

"It's ok." I said kneeling down next to him. "You're fine now and that's all that matters."

He looked up at me, smile playing on his lips, before nodding. I just smiled warmly at him, remembering how my mother used to smile at me. The twins looked at each other a moment before grabbing Michael, Noah, and I and making us all give a group hug to James, which none of us minded doing.

I liked the feeling that suddenly rushed through my body, it felt right, like…like it's supposed to feel this way. It really felt like a family, no the feeling was even closer then that, I couldn't even describe it. I held the group tighter and smiled brightly…'Wow, I…I actually feel happy.' It was a stupid thought but it was true, every time I smiled when I wasn't around them was fake, but now it actually feels real. I felt the tears in my eyes but held them back even thought they weren't the sad tears I was used to.

Slowly the group separated and it was silent for a while, but not an awkward silence, it was the type of silence that you needed when you were thinking. I couldn't help but wonder if they had the same feeling that I did, but I wouldn't ask. 'Huh, it's weird mom I never thought that I could be this happy without you here.' I thought looking down at the ground. 'But, I'm glad, glad that I can be this happy. It feels wrong thinking it but I like this feeling, that it's ok, that for right now at least, everything's ok.'

"Christi?" Noah said, his voice concerned. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

'I'm crying?' I thought bringing a hand up to my face. The moist droplets fell onto my when I did. I stood there for a moment before looking up smiling. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm just happy that's all." I said looking at James "You really had me worried for a moment." I said. Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms wrapped around me, and I looked down to the twins clinging to me faces buried into my t-shirt. I looked around and saw the other three smiling at us, and I couldn't help but smile back, putting my hands on the top of the boys' heads.

'Mom, I don't think I want this feeling to go away. I want it to stay like this forever, without pain or hurt. I want it to stay like this.' I thought holding the twins tighter. 'Mother, thank you for being there for me, and watching over me, but…I think I'll be ok now.' I thought looking at the others. 'No, I will be ok.'

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ok, and with that another chapter is done! Wow my first 7/Christi chapter did I do ok? I hope so! Well please R&R I love it so much when you do and it kinda makes me wanna cry! T.T well anyway Ily, R&R, and ttly!!!


	13. The Begining of the End

Hey guys! Wow I love my reviews!!! They kinda make me wanna cry *sniffs and happy tears begin to fall* Oh God now look what you made me do! Well anyway thank you all so much! I hope you all know that I love you all for reading! Itmakes me so happy seeing how many of you actually read my story! I am so honored!

Now, this chapter will take place with the BRAIN, but not in its POV, that would be kinda hard for me for some unknown reason. Well anyway, I hope you like the chapter and please review, I get so excited each time I see a knew one! R&R please! Oh and KCKimber Dot will be mine soon enough! Hahahahaha!!! (Inside thingy from my other multi chapter story.)

Hirotamoy: Ok, now onto the-

KCKimber: Hirotamoy!

Hirotamoy: Yes?

KCKimber: Can I Have a cookie?

Hirotamoy: No.

KCKimber: Please!?

Hirotamoy: No!

KCKimber: PLEASE!!!

Hirotamoy: NO! I am trying to start the story!

KCKimber: *sniff* b-b-but...

Hirotamoy: Fine! But i get one to!

KCKimber: YAY!!! *gets a cookie*

Now, to the story awaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 13 The Beginning of the End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was still pouring outside as the BRAIN continued to build more of its monstrous creations. They would screech when they first woke in the dark broken laboratory, ready even then to kill. The BRAIN had been building these things since it had awoken almost two weeks ago. The machine remembered the fool who had awoken him as it continued on its current creation.

The human was stupid, thinking it could control the BRAIN and use it for his own purposes. No one could control it, or at least, not anymore, but the fool and those who worked with him were mistaken in thinking that they could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall man in his late thirties, dressed in a white coat, stood with another man, much older then he, who head a small talisman in his hand, standing next to a large ominous newly repaired machine machine. "Sir, are you ready to begin the test run?" the elder asked holding the talisman closer to the machine.

"Yes Mr. Lovatt." The younger spoke, waiting anxiously for what was to come. He and a few of his colleagues had slaved for months fixing the machine, secretly preparing for the machine's awakening, and now that the time had finally come he didn't want to wait a moment more then he had to. Little did the others know what was enstore for them. "Put it in."

"Yes sir." The elder said, putting the talisman carefully into place. They watched eagerly waiting, as the machine was still for a moment, before part of it suddenly opened up, shooting a bright green light out at the elder, who screamed in agony and fear as the light ripped his very soul out of him.

Most would have been scared by watching this, but the the younger man just stood there smirking as the elder's body fell to the floor, lifeless, and a trail of blood ran from the man's mouth. Footsteps were heard quickly approaching the lab as a young blond woman entered.

"Sir is everything-" she began until her eyes saw the man lying on the cold hard floor. "What!?" She yelled, feeling as though she would be sick any moment, before her eyes fell on the machine "No!" the woman screamed at the top of her lungs, running to the man who had woken it. She knew what had happened, she didn't know how, but she just knew. The man stood there smiling evilly as the machine rose slowly, optic shut, but only for the moment. "What have you done?" she yelled grabbing the man and shaking him, her blond hair flying all over the place as she did so, tears streaming down her, now pale, cheeks.

"I've simply done what I needed to do." He said grabbing the front of the woman's white lab coat. Her eyes widened in shock and she began to shake her head slightly, her light blue eyes never leaving his face. "Now Mrs. Cunningham I'm afraid that your time working her is just about up." He said chuckling darkly. The woman had always been a nuisance and now he could finally take care of her once and for all, along with all of the other nuisances that he had dealt with for so long.

"No." she whispered, she knew what was going to happen, what he was going to do, and she was powerless to stop it. "No, I won't let you!" she screamed. She kneed the man and pulled away from the him, running as fast as she could to the door.

"Oh no you don't." he said grabbing her wrist and twisting it. The woman screamed in both agony and fear and fear as he yanked her back . She didn't want this, all she wanted now was to be home with her husband and forget that this had ever happend, though she knew she would never see him again.

'No' she thought tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she stared at the machine. 'I'm not ready to die! Not yet!'

The machine's optic slowly opened, looking around the large laboratory before its optic locked on the screaming woman. "Oh look, I think it's time for you to do your final job Mrs. Cunningham." He said throwing the woman forward towards the machine. She fell to the floor and stared terrified at the machine. Olivia began to slowly back away from it, staring at the machine's red eye, praying to God she wouldn't be its next victim, but she knew her prayers would not be answered.

Its mechanical arms broke free from the chains that had previously bound it, quickly reaching forward and grabbed hold of her. She struggled with all her might, trying to break free, but it was useless. "No!" she screamed as the machine's optic slowly shut and another deadly green light shot from it, taking the soul of the young woman it held. Her body went limp and lifeless as the machine's optic opened. It through the woman's corps across the room and it landed with a sickening 'thud'. The machine's optic settled on the only man currently in front of it.

"Hello." The man spoke, seemingly unphased by what he had just witnessed. He smirked and took a step forward "My name is Dr. Stephen Cromwell and I've awoken you from your long sleep. Now you will-"

Suddenly a green light shot out at the man. His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. "What in God's name do you think you're doing? I brought you back, you serve me!" he yelled at the mechanical monster, who just lunged its mechanical arms forward and attempted to grab the man. "Are you not listening? You serve ME!" he yelled, and in that moment the machine reached forward and grabbed the man. He gasped as grip grew tighter, while its optic shut slowly, not caring in the least about the man, struggled desperately under its deathly grip trying ,unsuccessfully, to get away, had to say. The bight death bringing light shot out and captured the man's soul, his body falling limp. Its optic opened and it discarded the body.

The others outside of the lab came rushing in, only to find the others dead and to meet the same horrid fate as the ones before them and soon they were all dead.

The machine had used everything it could find, including parts of those who had fallen, to build its army, and slowly, one by one, they were built. He had sent few to watch the nine and to get ride of those who came to close, but its main objective was to build its army and soon to eliminate the human race.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The BRAIN had been preparing nonstop for the attack that would soon take place. It had built countless creations by now and was eagerly awaiting the death and destruction that was soon to come. The BRAIN had just watched two of its oldest enemies walk away both alive and well and it was not pleased in the least, though it knew that there time would come soon anyway.

The BRAIN finished it newest creation and watched as the mechanical beast reared its head up and screeched into the night. The spider-like beast quickly scrambled of the table, on which it had been born, and scurried of into a dark corner, its eight legs making a slight tapping sound with each step. The sound of it climbing on the walls could be heard as the BRAIN walked over to one last pile of scrap metal and began to work.

The time would soon come for the entire human race to fall, and for the machines to rule the earth once more. Three days, that's all the time the pathetic humans would have left, three days. The beginning of the end was coming and they didn't even realize it.

Ominous shadows crossed the room as the flames came out welding the metal together. The BRAIN was careful with this one, for it was the last it would be able to make, or at least until it got more materials. The BRAIN would make this machine special, unique, he would make it like no other before it, and it would bring down more humans then most of the others combined. The thought of it excited the machine as he worked quickly, but carefully with its new monstrosity.

Thunder roared outside and rain pounded upon the precious earth as the BRAIN continued, unknowing that he was being watched from somewhere that only that person could see him from. Fear ran throughout his body as the person watched as this new thing was build. 'N-no, it's too soon, they're not ready!' he thought to himself. 'This can't be happening! No, no, no, no.'

"No!" he yelled bolting upright in his hospital bed. He looked around frantically for someone before curling up in a ball and holding himself. A nurse ran in the room and asked him what was wrong, but she got no reply, the boy just sat there shaking. The sound of thunder could be heard in a distance and lightning flashed illuminating the dark room, if only for a split second.

"It's coming." He whispered after what seemed like an eternity. His voice was shaking just about as hard as he was a he spoke.

"What is James, what's coming?" She whispered attempting to put a hand on his shoulder. He just pulled away from her touch like it was fire and she backed off. "You can tell me." she whispered leaning in to hear what he would say.

He didn't respond for a whlie and the woman almost gae up hope before he whispered.

"The b-beginning…t-the beginning of...of the end."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ok, well I hope you all liked that chapter because it was really hard to write for some reason. I kinda left you on a clifi to didn't i? Well oh well! By the way I was wondering if any of you remembered the slight mention of Mrs. Cunningham in an earlier chapter. No? Yes? (It was chapter 8) Well, anyway please review because it makes me so happy when you do I just want to write more! But only for at least 3 more reviews ok! Ily R&R ttyl!!!


	14. 9'

Hey peoples thanks for all the great reviews 51 I cant believe it! I love getting them!

Waaaaa!!! I'm sick AGAIN!!!

Well this chapter will be in 2/Joshua's and 8/Jonathan's POVs Ok, I did this chapter in a bit of a rush but I'll do my best to try to slow it down some. I don't know why, but I needed to do this chapter as soon as possible.

Guy I want you to know that this story will be long! I mean I'm like basically making a movie long story so I want to let you this will be VERY long but I want you to keep reading, I promise it'll be worth it. It WILL be a great story! (I hope…)

PS I still know nothing about car so I will never get descriptive about them!

…hahahahahahahahaha!!! OMG I'm re-reading this chapter and can't get over what I did with 8 and 6. Hahaha! Well take that however you want my wonderful readers but read this text "I Don't Think So!" but I did it anyway for those of you who like it!

Well, to the story! Awaaaaaaaay!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````Chapter 14 '9'`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2/Joshua's POV

"Yes, I'm on my way right now." I said calmly to Michael, while turning my deep red convertible down the road. The rain poured down harshly on everything and it was getting harder to see by the minute. The windshield wipers were virtually worthless at this point; I would never have gone out in this kind of weather, had Michael not called.

"Ok, the others are on there way as well, but Joshua, be careful, the storm is getting pretty bad and I don't want you to get hurt." He said, I could here the concern in the boy's voice and appreciated it greatly.

"Don't worry; I'll be there as soon as I can." I said making another slow turn down the road. 'If the weather permits me to that is.' I thought. The thunder was quiet but I knew that it would only be that way for a moment.

"Ok, but hurry, James is getting really-NO JAMES DON'T-!" there was a crash, that sounded like glass shattering, in the background and my heart nearly stopped when I heard the phone drop and all was silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Michael, are you two alright!?" I said panicked; my speed picked up, if only a little, as I waited for a reply. It took a few seconds before I finally heard the phone being picked up and he replied.

"Yeah, oh, that's gonna hurt in the morning. It's ok were…well I can't say fine but I can't say not. James just threw a flower vase and it hit the wall. Shards went everywhere and…just get here soon ok; I got to go." I could hear the nurses rushing in and Michael trying to calm them down.

"Alright, you two be careful; I'll be there as soon as I can." I said with a sigh of relief.

"See you soon." He said, and with that the conversation was over. I hung up my phone and set it on the tan leather seat next to me.

I stared out the window of my old convertible and listened as the rain pounded on the roof of the car. 'Maybe it's just me, but there's something off…something not right about this whole situation. James must have seen something…but what he is the question.'… 'The others are on there way' Michael's voice rang through my mind as "I wonder why the others would need to be there as well." I muttered to myself as I pondered this. My heart nearly stopped as a voice that was not my own came into the back of my mind.

~1~ the voice spoke. The voice was familiar, as though I had met this person before but couldn't quite place when or where. I had heard it before, when I was younger, but that didn't mean that it didn't still worry me every time I heard it, especially since it only came in the worst and most desperate times.

My eyes widened slightly, but remained fixed on the road in front of me. 'Who are you?' I questioned, not quite caring at the moment, but caring more about my friend whose name it had just spoken. I waited for a reply; it was silent for what felt like an eternity before it finally spoke again.

~Who I am is not important, but who you and the others are is~ its voice was calm but urging.

'What-' I was cut off.

~It has awoken~ the voice whispered, almost as if, if it said it any louder It would hear.

I was silent for God knows how long before I finally replied 'When?' my voice was quiet and I could hear it shake slightly as I spoke.

~Long enough for it to build an army~ the voice paused for a moment before continuing ~It is going to repeat his Joshua, and all of you must be ready~

'But we-were no where near ready for this the others don't even know who they are and 1 and 8' I stopped short at the thought. '1, where is he?' I questioned frantically, my mind buzzing with the possibilities.

~Where the others will soon be~ the voice said continuing to whisper.

"The hospital." I whispered. 'What has happened to him?! Is he…' I thought speeding up the car. It was an extremely dangerous thing to do but, it needed to be done; I needed to get there as fast as I could, even if I risked my own safety.

~He's fine for the moment, but you and the others won't be if you don't get there in time~ the voice urged. ~2…its minions, they're watching. Be careful.

I pushed down on the gas pedal, hard, and zoomed past the few other cars on the practically empty road. The thunder grew louder with each passing minute and the lightning had struck dangerously close to my car. I was a fool for doing this but I had no other choice. 'Tell me, when will it attack?' I questioned as soon as the hospital was in sight.

~Soon~ the voice said, sounding as if it were fading away.

'How soon?' I needed to know how long we had.

~…Soon~ it said, sounding as if it were saddened by the fact, as its voice faded away. The sound of the rain and thunder were the only things to be heard now as I pulled into the large parking lot. I grabbed my umbrella and got out quickly, opening my umbrella and making my way to the front doors.

"Mr. Burr?" I heard a strong male voice say as I entered the hospital. I looked over at the man who had spoken and my eyes widened some as I saw Jonathan standing at the front desk, apparently just ending a conversation with the woman sitting there. Jonathan looked awful; he had stitches on his jaw line and several cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Jonathan my boy, you look awful, what happened?" I said walking over to him quickly.

"We had a wreck." He stated plainly, though, I could tell he was lying. "Our car slid of the road and we crashed."

"We?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Mr. Aldridge and I."

"My, goodness, are you both alright?" I questioned, sincerely concerned. I

"Yes, Mr. Aldridge is up and insisting that he needn't be here, but the doctors think otherwise. He's quite persistent on leaving though, all things considered" He tried to hide a smirk, but I could see it clear as day. "Why are you here though?" he asked, flashing me a look that I couldn't quite read, but could easily mistake as a glare.

"One of my students is here and I needed to pay him a visit." I stated matter-o-factly.

"I see, well I better not keep you then." He said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where is Sampson's room?" I questioned. He stopped and turned meeting my gaze with his own.

"Second floor room 2031."

"Really, well, that's strange." I muttered to myself, remembering the room James had been in. "My student, James, he's only two doors down room 2029." I said looking up at Jonathan, whose stern plain expression hadn't changed. "Perhaps we could walk there together?" I asked smiling.

"Fine." He stated, seemingly unpleased by the idea, but agreed anyway. I walked next to him and we started to the second floor.

~~~Second floor~~~

The walk there had been short and I had done most of the talking, with him giving an appropriate short response. "Well," I said as I stopped at the door of James's room. I could already see all of the others in the room and I was the last that needed to join. "this is where I must part. I will come by to see you and Sampson later, alright." I said smiling, only to find that his eyes were not on me, but on the others inside, more specifically, from what I could tell, on James. "Is there something wrong my boy?" I questioned glancing from him to James.

He didn't respond for a moment but continued staring, now at the group, silently.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

8/Jonathan's POV

I stared at the group confused. 'This feeling, what is this feeling?' I silently wondered; I redirected his gaze back to the one in the group he knew well, my cousin, James. 'What is the hell is he doing here?' I said gripping a fist. 'Why is that little-!? Ugh I don't need this.' I thought, though, I continued to stare at him.

James suddenly looked up and at the door. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he turned toward me "Jonathan…" he whispered stunned. I hadn't seen him in years and I liked it that way. I had severed my ties to my family long ago and didn't plan on going back to them now.

I turned and started to walk away when I heard the sound of quick footsteps follow. After a second I turned just in time to see James grab onto the sleeve of my shirt. "Jonathan…" he whispered once more as he gripped the shirt tighter. I could hear the others in the background asking questions, but they were ignored by the two of us, we were in our own world for the moment, staring at each other.

The look in James's eyes was pleading, but for what I had too many guesses. I glared at him and looked away for a moment before he grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Why?" he whispered, his voice quiet and pleading, just like his eyes. I looked into his eyes and could see the pleading tears building up. I looked away only to have my face brought back to look at him "Why!?" he asked his voice much louder and more demanding.

"Because" I said looking him in the eyes "I hated you." I heard the words come out of my mouth, but they didn't seem like my own, no, they seemed to cold and heartless to be mine. I saw the look in James's eyes change and the tears were now threatening to pour over. He let his grip loosen a little before gripping tighter.

"B-but y-you, y-y-you c-can't." his voice was shaking heavily and one of the others, who I recognized to be the girl who had driven me here, came over and put a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off almost automatically. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear attempting to calm him down, but he just shook his head and pulled away from her. "8 y-you can't." he said using the name he called me few times when we were younger.

"Don't call me that; that's not my name." I said firmly shaking him off of me.

"B-but-" he said taking a step toward me.

"I'm done with you! Why can't you understand that?" I yelled throwing my fists down. "God, you were annoying back then and you still are now! Leave me alone before I do something that I'll probably regret." I muttered the last words so that only he could hear. He backed up some and looked nervously at the floor. His hair was covering his eyes and I could tell he was crying quietly.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt as I saw him like this, but I refused to show it. I did what I did and there's no changing the past even if I wanted to. I turned and began to walk away, when I heard him speak.

"D-did the beast…did the b-beast hurt b-bad?" he asked quietly. I turned and stared at him.

'How did he know about that?' I stared at him for a moment before he looked up and answered the unasked question.

"I-I saw i-it. Just like when I was little. Y-you and 1, you both…it, it got to you w-when you were going t-to section-"

"That's enough 6!" I practically yelled glaring at him. I could practically hear my heart beating in my ears as I stared at James, who had flinched at my tone and had taken a step back. My eyes widened after a moment, when what I had said registered in my mind. '6…I called him…6?' I thought confused. Why had I done that and…why does that name, no, that number fit him?'

It was silent and I could practically feel the others staring, if not glaring, at me. Somewhere behind me I could hear the faint sound of footsteps and a cane against the cold white tile floor of the hospital. "Jonathan," I heard a familiar voice say "what in God's name are you yelling-" I turned and he stopped dead in his tracks. "My God." He whispered. Suddenly I felt something consuming me, a feeling, unlike any other I had ever experienced.

"Well, now that we're all here, 1, I don't think we should put it off any longer, do you." Joshua Burr spoke to Mr. A, who after a moment nodded. I looked around confused and caught James's eye. He smiled at me shyly with bright tear filled eye.

"W-we're all together now." He whispered looking down messy black hair covering any visual of his face. "A-all 9 of us a-are together again."

Joshua looked at him and smiled looking around at the group. "Well, I don't think the hallway is an appropriate place for us to talk, so why don't we go back into the room." He said gesturing toward the door. The others shared confused glances, but walked in despite it.

I looked over at Mr. A and walked over to him as he headed in. "Sir, what's going on? I don't understand." I stated. He didn't look up at me when he responded, but spoke in a whisper as he did.

"You'll understand soon enough." And that's all he said as we walked in the room. "You'll understand soon enough." He whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ok, I don't like the way that chapter ended but I hope you liked it anyway! Well please R&R I get so sad when you don't and GoddessofMusic 95 was the only one who did review. Thanks so much! Was the last chapter really that bad? I'm sorry…please R&R guys ily.


	15. Scarlet Rain part 1

OMGosh! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! I love them so much! You all make me so happy when I read them! Oh, I really hope this chapter gets lots of reviews to!

Well, this chapter both saddens me with content and makes me smile with joy that another chapter is here! Ok, this chapter won't be in anyone's POV.

READ THIS so you will understand the chapter. Um, I didn't know what exactly to write when it came to the others finding out so I apologize in advance if it sucks. Also you NEED TO KNOW that the BRAIN has been building an army for two weeks and it will be large!

Also they nine believe what 2 is saying pretty much right off the bat because I tried and oh so horribly failed at writing a scene where they argue about it. When you think about the story though, they've had this feeling for such a long time and what he says feels right to them, and that's why they believe him.

That's all folks!

WARNING! This chapter will contain violence, slight gore (it depends on who you are, I'll try to keep it down but I need it), and minor swearing. You've been warned!

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 15 Scarlet Rain part 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dark clouds loomed ominously over head, while the thunder roared and the lightning flashed, as the rain poured down upon the dark earth. The long dark day had already gone and the night had arrived, and the BRAIN was ready to begin its attack. Its giant ominous red eye stared at its newly born machines and waited silently as the last of the machines returned from its mission.

The light screeching sound of metal on metal could be heard not far away as a scorpion-like creature returned; it carried the, slightly decomposed, remains of a human ,that wore the coat of the foolish humans that had worked hear not long ago, on its spear-like tail. The beast threw the corps to the ground and looked up at the BRAIN, waiting for commands.

The BRAIN's eye gazed around the remains dimly lit room, at the machines that stood there awaiting their command to commence attack. They knew what to do, they took no prisoners, they showed no mercy; and they killed all who stood in their way. The BRAIN's eye continued to gaze at its grotesque creations, made of metal and bone, and stopped. It turned its body to the exit that it had created not long ago and stared out into the darkness.

…It was time

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

*Hospital*

The raging storm could be heard inside the hospital but was seemingly unnoticed by the nine as they crowded silently into James's small hospital room, waiting for someone to say something. After a moment the last few entered and Joshua slid the door closed and locked with a small metallic click. The group was silent but anxious for someone, anyone, to say something. The long cruel silence went on for what seemed like an eternity before Joshua finally spoke.

"Well, I'm not going to dodge the subject," he said looking around at the group, his face unreadable, seemingly a mixture of pride and sorrow. "1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9." he said pointing to each as he spoke. "Do those numbers mean anything to you?" they did and he knew it, but no one spoke a word for a while.

"I…I'm not…should they?" Noah asked; he looked confused, as if he was struggling to find the answer that he knew was there.

"You know the answer to that." Joshua said smiling slightly, at the fact that he was trying to remember.

"I, um, I'm not sure." Michael spoke, his voice shaking nervously with each work. He looked around at the others nervously for a moment before settling his gaze on James, and he continued "Y-you know something don't you." He asked, but it more of a statement then a question "When I first met you…you, you called me 5 and i-it felt…right, like…i-it was my…name." he said the last words quietly as if he thought the others would ridicule him. James looked down for a moment before looking up smiling slightly and nodding.

Joshua walked over to the boy and put a hand gently on his shoulder, smiling at him encouragingly. "And it was, long ago back when we were the nine." He looked over at Sampson and then to James and smiled. "But seems that only 1, 6, and I remember those times, even if they are a bit fuzzy." Slowly he took his hand from Michael looked around the room. "Long ago, when the world was in ruins, nine stitchpunks were made; they each had a purpose."

He paused for a moment and gestured to Sampson. "To protect us," he gestured to himself "to inspire us," he turned to the twins "to define us, to teach us," He turned to Michael with a bright smile "to guide us," He looked at James "to lead us," Christi "to defend us," Jonathan "to guard us," he finally turned to Noah and smiled kindly at him "and to save us. We were made to protect the earth, from the fabrication machine, also known as the BRAIN, and in the end we succeeded.

"He's right." Noah said as he looked at the others, who appeared to be having the same thoughts "Though, I don't understand it at all, I know he's telling us the truth. It's weird…this feeling that I have, it…I knows he telling the truth."

"The feeling, I have it to, I know that it seems weird but I agree with Noah." Christi said walking over to Noah and taking his hand, smiling. Chase and Chris looked at each other for a moment, mentally discussing it before looking at the group and nodding at the group, smiling shyly. Sampson and Jonathan remained quiet, but appeared to agree.

6 smiled as he watched the group, feeling tears in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly before stopping all movement suddenly, a sickeningly familiar feeling flooding throughout his body. 'No! Not here, not now! Not while there here!' he thought, eyes shifting around the room. He felt sick, like he was going to throw up any second. Quickly but careful, to avoid any attention, he slipped out of the room and ran as fast as he could to somewhere, anywhere, that no one else could find him.

He ran down the nearly empty halls of the hospital before finally reaching his limit. He flung himself into the nearest room he could and scrambled to lock the door, unsuccessfully. His glasses fell to the floor as he flung himself backward to the wall behind him. He didn't even get a chance to look around the dark room before it began.

His eyes went wide and all went black around him, as the vision engulfed him. He brought one hand to his wrist and dug his nails in as deep as he could before jerking his hand away. The sickening smell of blood filled the air as the warm fluid flowed down his arm slowly. He brought his hand back and coated it with the blood and began to draw. Over he slid his hands on the cold floor, the smell of blood spreading throughout the small room, though he couldn't see it.

Drip, drip, drip.

The sound seemed to mock him with every stroke of his thin delicate fingers, as he drew the monster he had seen so many times before. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down roughly, causing more of the red salty fluid to flow down his arm and into his mouth. The taste of it made him sick, but he continued on with his vision and he drew each sickening detail of the massacre he saw. 'Make it stop!' the back of his mind screamed as he drew those that had fallen. 'Please stop!' he pleaded as he saw one of the BRAIN's minions stab into the heart of a woman. 'Please!...' tears streamed down his pale blood stained cheeks as he continued to draw, knowing that it wouldn't no matter how much he begged or pleaded.

He saw it, the BRAIN, as it and its minions massacred the many people that roamed in the streets as they fled for their lives, and he could do nothing but watch as the hundreds of people died in the never ending vision. He knew where it was, and he knew where it was heading, but he prayed to every God and Goddess in existence that he was wrong, that massacre wasn't going on at that very moment and that he didn't have to draw it all on the cold white tile floor of this deathly quiet room.

The BRAIN was close, very close, and he could do nothing to stop it from continuing on as the people got gassed, gunned down, or, God forbid, shredded into pieces by its 'children'. Men, woman…even children were taken by the bullets that came down just like the never-ending rain. Their blood filled the streets and it was as though scarlet rain fill on the earth.

30 min. That's all the time they had 30 minutes before it reached them and they were in the group of those who had been massacred. It made him sick thinking about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James's absence had gone unnoticed only for a moment before Michael notices his friend missing. He looked around the room searching for him to no avail and spoke "Hey, w-where did James go?" the others looked at him then around the room, before noticing the door that was slightly ajar.

Michael moved through the others and exited the room. He looked down the hall when a voice spoke in his head.

~Go down the hall, quickly, he needs you~ the voice urged and Michael did as it said without question. He turned and ran down the hall, hearing the others not far behind and he turned the corner sharply and bolted down the hall as fast as he could. He heard nothing now except the sound of his footsteps and the voice that spoke inside his head.

~He is how you found him before~ Michael body went suddenly pale at the thought of when he had found James and his heart sped up. He turned another corned and frantically searched for James, eye jumping from one door to the next, waiting for some sign that James was there. ~There! Down the hall, the last door on the left~ he nodded quickly, messy brown hair flying in every direction and fixed his eye on the door. He grabbed onto the handle, panting, and yanked it open quickly.

His eye went wide and he stopped dead as he stared into the room. The smell of blood hilling inside of him as he slowly reached for the light and flipped it on. His face went even paler, if it was even possible, as he stared at the sight in front of him. "My God…" he whispered feeling suddenly sick. He stared at James as he stroked his hand down the wall in front of him, blood streaking down like paint as he did.

The others caught up after a moment and began to question what had happened before suddenly going deathly quiet at the sight in front of them. Christi grabbed the twins and pulled them close to her, covering there eyes from it as James continued to draw in his blood. Noah put an arm around Christi, not taking his eyes off the painting and pulled her close. Jonathan stepped back at the sight of his cousin and like the others fixated on the drawing. Sampson took a step back and stumbled, falling backward only to have Joshua grab him and pull him back to his feet. The two starred at each other for a moment before slowly looking back at the painting.

"Sampson, I do believe we are no longer safe here." He whispered to the other who only nodded slowly in response.

James stroked the wall one last time before falling onto his knees, observing his work as well as he could.

"My God, it's going to be a massacre." Sampson whispered hoarsely at he stared at the countless mangled bodies that were scattered across the streets in the picture. The BRAIN loomed ominously over them while it's 'children' continued on slaughtering every living thing in sight. Many of the buildings had been destroyed and you could see the dead bodies hanging and falling off of them, and they knew that the blood that had filled the streets was not just for coloring the grotesque image.

The blood dripped onto the floor was the only sound that could be heard as they stared at the vision of what was yet to come, or unknown to them, already had.

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R PLEASE!

Hey guys, another chapter done well I really hope you liked it! More will come soon! PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't it makes me so sad! So R&R ttyl and ily!


	16. Scarlet Rain part 2

Hey guys…could you please pray for me and my friends…on Monday November 2 my friends Desi and Rain killed themselves and I could really use the support and comfort ok. Um…I want to write this chapter for them because they'd want me to be happy and do what I love so, please pray for me and them because…my heart hurts so badly right now and I could really use it now.

Desi, Rain, I miss you two FPHS will never be the same without you two. I LOVE YOU!

****************************************************************************************************************************

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Well I don't want to keep you waiting so without anything else then a warning and a special thanks I bring you chapter 16 Scarlet Rain part 2! There might be a little 1x2 in this, so be warned.

WARNING! This chapter will contain violence, slight gore (it depends on who you are, I'll try to keep it down but I need it), and minor swearing. You've been warned!

And a special thanks to McKenna Rummans!!! Thank you SOoOoOo much for all of the reviews, they made me want to cry! to late…Ily!!!

By the way because of my friends' deaths it was hard to write this chapter even though it was necessary so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scarlet Rain part 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drip, drip, drip…

"I-it's coming." James whispered his voice shaking as he spoke, as he stared at the pool of blood in front of him. "I-it'll b-be here s-soon." His small pale body began to shake as he spoke these words. He turned quickly to face the group, eyes wide and terrified; almost falling back as he did so. The group shifted their gaze from the large blood painting to him when he spoke. "Y-you…I-it's not safe, n-no, not safe, n-n-never safe!" tears began to stream down his bloodstained cheeks, washing some of the deep red liquid away. He slowly brought his knees to his chest and held onto himself for dear life.

Michael stared at James for a moment, terrified, before taking a slow hesitant step forward. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Slowly, and carefully, he began to walk toward James. He reached out a hand and slowly put it on James's shoulder. "James…" Michael whispered, not knowing what to say, as the other jerked away suddenly; the other looked up at him with wide tear-filled eyes, startled by the sudden motion. Michael stared at him only for a moment longer before got down on one knee and wrapped his arms around the other. James's eyes widened a bit more, stunned by the sudden embrace, before slowly placing his arms around Michael and clinging on to him as tight as he could.

"We must leave, now." Sampson spoke, his voice attempting to hide the panic that filled him. He turned to Jonathan, who stood awaiting his orders. "Jonathan, I don't care how you do it, just find a way for us all to get away from here as fast as possible. Jonathan nodded and tried to hide the grin growing on his face. Jonathan turned and ran off when no more orders were given to him. "You," he said pointing to Michael "get him up now." He gestured to James. He turned to Joshua quickly and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him off somewhere. "And the rest of you stay put." And with that the two were gone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The BRAIN watched, its red optic glowing menacingly in the dark, while its 'children' slew all in their paths. It watched as the humans fled for their lives in an unsuccessful attempt to save themselves and their loved ones, only to be gunned down by the bullets that fell like rain to the ground.

(A.N. I found this part mildly disturbing) The BRAIN looked into the distance and locked its optic on its target, the hospital. It knew the '9' would be there and it knew that it was time for them to die once and for all. Their blood would be scarlet rain on the streets and their agonized screams would fill the night when the machines tore them limb from limb.

15 minutes, it would only take 15 minutes to reach them now. The gears inside the machine's pace quickened with anticipation for what was to come and it continued on its way, uncaring about the lifeless corpses that it crushed in the process.

It didn't care about those it killed. It had no heart. It had no emotion. It only had one purpose, to kill every last putrid human that existed on this Godforsaken earth, just like it had attempted long ago…no that was not true, there was only one human back then who had deserved to live, his creator, but now he was dead, so there were no ties connecting him to the filth anymore, and it was just fine with that.

The sound of explosions boomed through the night as more of the buildings fell. Dark clouds of smoke rose to the already dark shy and the fire illuminated all things that surrounded it. The rain poured down on the fires but seemed to have little effect on the pillars of fire as they rose up and consumed all surrounding them.

Tonight truly was going to be one of remembrance.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sampson hurried down the hall, cane in one hand and Joshua's wrist in the other, until he found an empty room and practically threw Joshua in. He flipped the lights on, a dim glow illuminated the medium sized room, which appeared to be an old, unused, storage room, and shut the door with a small thud. Sampson turned quickly to Joshua, who was currently straightening himself and leaning against a nearby wall.

"Well Sampson, this is just like old times isn't it?" Joshua said with a small smile.

"No, no it is not; wipe that smile of your face you old fool." Sampson said, practically hissing the words. He leaned against the door and glared at the other. The smile seemed to both grow and fade from his face, as his eyes locked on the ground.

"It really is like back then…Sampson I-"

"I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it!" Sampson snapped at him, thought the other didn't even flinch at his harsh tone.

"You know it's true…now that it has awoken, I-" once again he was cut off though.

"What part of 'I don't want to hear it' do you not understand!?" he practically yelled throwing his fists down. He was shaking, but whether it was in anger or in fear even he didn't know. "I won't hear it!" a hand was placed on his shoulder calmly and the shaking seemed to stop almost automatically.

"I'm sorry my friend, but it must be done." He spoke quietly; his voice was sad but strong. "I'm sorry." He said beginning to retract his hand before Sampson's hand quickly took it.

"No, it mustn't. I-" a finger was pressed to his lips shushing him.

"I'm sorry my friend but…it must." He pulled away from him slowly and looked into his eyes for the first time since they had entered the room. "I must die." The words held much truth and strength behind them, but fear was deep in his eyes. "'Sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of many.' Isn't that what you used to say?" Sampson looked away.

"You fool." He whispered a mixture of fear and sadness washing over his as Joshua moved past him and out of the room, for what would be one of the last times he would see his friend. "You stupid old fool." But when he spoke he wasn't sure whether he was talking to 2 or himself.

The rain pounded down on the fragile earth outside and the sound of the machines could be heard from all around. The BRAIN was almost there and none of them could do a thing about it.

I remembered the first time ihad ever met him.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Flashback

1/Sampson's POV

"I said leave me alone." I said as I walked down the sidewalk from the brunett 13 year old boy. I was 18 and had wanted nothing to do with this common filth.

"But, if you'll just listen to me you'd understand!" he insisted grabbing hold of my left arm. I attempted to pull away, but his grip only became tighter. "Please, just give me five minutes and you'll understand!" he looked at me through his glasses with kind pleading eyes.

"Get off!" I said swinging my arm around until he finally flew off into the street. He looked up at me with a hurt expression on his face and I saw him reach a hand out for me as I began to walk away, before a sudden feeling of unknown fear rushed through me and I turned to see a car heading straight for the boy. "Move!" I yelled running for him. He looked at me confused before realizing what I had said. His eyes widened as he saw the car. I sprinted forward and scoped him into my arms and bolted to the other side of the street, falling once we were there.

"Are you alright!" he spoke, his voice frantic.

"Yes, just nifty." I said glaring at him. He smirked and pushed me down, pinning me to the ground. "What?!"

"Now you must listen to me." He said, smirk growing larger. I struggled but I was, honestly, weaker then him. I glared at him embarrassed and muttered about how I hated him, but he didn't seem to care.

End of Flashback

And that was the day I that I began to remember the past, and the day I made my first friend.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Well, I hope you liked the chapter…I couldn't do the whole thing based on death so I needed to put a little flashback in there. I know it was a bit rushed but i just needed to do this chapter. Well please review. Ily ttyl I'll update soon.


	17. Scarlet Rain part 3

**Hello my faithful readers, I'm so glad that you all are still reading this story!**

**I do not own 9 or O Fortuna (which I strongly recommend you listen to while reading this chapter (even though its lyrics don't exactly match up to the story it's really cool to listen to over and over, it's better that way!!!) **

**This chapter will be a little confusing but you'll understand in time!**

**BTW thank you sooooo much TinaGirl you really have no idea how much all those reviews meant to me! I promise that I loved them and it didn't bother me at all! ILY!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I have decided that whenever 6 is having a vision I will put a * there so you'll all know.**

**To the story!****...Wow this is deffinatly the longest chapter yet!**

**The Aftermath**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 17 Scarlet Rain part 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

O Fortuna

"Run!" people screamed into the dark night as the spray of gunfire rained down upon them. The bullets pearced through them, bloodcurdling screams of unimagional agony flooded the night like the rain that poured down upon them. Streams of scarlet could be scene from all around as the people ran for shelter, praying, no, screaming to God that it would all end, but it seemed as though God was nowhere to be found that murderous night.

The machines took no mercy on the scum that couldn't flee from them fast enough. Their claws tore through human flesh without a second thought, and the blood spilled on the dark earth. The came from every imaginable angle, preventing all from fleeing, and allowing no human to escape alive. Air, ground, and even water, were the ways by which they came, the sound of there large screeching bodies could be heard throughout the night.

velut luna

"We must go now!" Sampson urged as he headed towaard the darkend starwell, Jonathan following close behind. Noah ran back to Michael and helped him carry James's body down the stairs, his body was cold, pale, limp, but not lifeless, his chest moved up and down ever so slightly every small weak breath he took. Christi took he twins wrists and ran down the stairs, follewed closly behind by Joshua. "8, do have a ride out of here?" Sampson questioned breathlessly. Jonathan nodded and ran down the stairs faster and opened the large metal door that was on the loby floor, and the nine ran out.

statu variabilis,

~They may think that they can escape, but they're wrong, they can never escape~ a quiet voice spoke as it watched the events below. ~This is there destiny, and they cannot change it~ it watched as the BRAIN drew nearer to the nine as they attempted to flee. ~History has repeated itself, they BRAIN lives once more, but now you can learn from your previous mistakes…though~ it spoke watching 2 as he hurried into an ambulance that 8 had 'borrowed'. ~some things must remain the same~

semper crescis

"Joshua, quickly, find something I can use to cover James's wounds!" Michael urged as he and Noah lifted James into the ambulance, hopping in quickly afterwards. Joshua nodded quickly turned and found a medical bag, and quickly rummaged around before pulling a large brown bottle of bottle of disinfectant and bandages out. He handed them to Michael, who began to work on the wounds almost automatically. Jonathan jumped into the front of the ambulance and started it with a small jolt.

aut decrescis;

The ground shook violently with each step the BRAIN took as it approached the hospital; its 'children' stood, waiting, nearby. The BRAIN stopped, and all was silent for a moment as its giant red optic searching for the nine momentarily, without result, before grabbing a nearby car and throwing it at the large building. Its 'children' took of instantly and began destroying all in sight.

Screaming once again filled the night as those in the hospital were torn to shreds as the beasts torn them apart, blood splattering across the once bleach white walls of the hospital…'more materials'…the BRAIN thought as it stared at the bodies as they were thrown carelessly out of the windows and landing on the ground with a bone shattering 'crunch'.

vita detestabilis

~Fool, you won't find them there, they've already gone~ the voice said with a small chuckle. It watched sadly as the bottom four floors of hospital suddenly exploded, causing all the floors above to come crashing down onto the cold hard unforgiving earth. Its gaze shifted back to the beast as it looked around angrily. ~There not there~ it said smirking ~you won't find them, not yet, there's still time~ the fire burned brightly, unaffected by the rain pouring down upon it, illuminating all around it menacingly. The BRAIN observed its surroundings before it turned and began to head in a different direction. ~Oh, so you've found where they will go next have you? Well, I promise you they'll not give up without a fight! ~

nunc obdurat

Christi sat in a corner of the cramped ambulance, the twins on each side of her clinging tightly… "AH!" she suddenly yelled in pain slamming herself back against the car's wall. Everyone looked at her as she screamed and threw herself onto the floor, gripping tightly to her head. "Oh God!" Noah quickly scrambled over to her and held her.

"Christi, what's wrong?!" he said panicked, paling some.

"My head, oh God, my head!" she practically screamed, her voice filled with agony; she flung her arms around Noah and gripped onto him painfully tight, nails digging into his back.

"Christi it's going to be ok." He looked around frantically for any of the others, when Joshua put a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy," he whispered in his ear "I need you to distract her, only for a moment. Understand?" he gripped tightly to his shoulder reassuringly.

et tunc curat

Noah nodded and quickly grabbed Christi's face, making her look at him. Her emerald eyes shined slightly and he could see the tears that burned in them. His thumb stroked her cheek lightly and he leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers. He began to whisper something unknown to the others in her ear, and she nodded slightly.

"Ah!" she attempted to thrust her body forward as Joshua slide a needle inside of her, but Noah kept her still. "Oh God it hurts!" she buried her head in Noah's chest and he could feel the tears begin to fall. He lifted a hand and stroked her hair lovingly as Joshua pulled the needle out slowly.

Noah felt Christi's body slowly go limp in his arms and he looked at Joshua worriedly. "Don't worry my boy, you did a smashing job; she'll be fine, I just give her a sedative." Noah nodded and looked back down at Christi, stroking a piece of hair out of her face. He whispered something in her ear and kissed her forehead lightly before leaning against the side of the ambulance.

ludo mentis aciem,

~Ah, she's beginning to remember~ the voice spoke, watching Christi from above as she slept. ~Soon the rest of you will remember as well…Ah, my friends I am truly sorry that you had to be thrown into this mess once again, but…~ it spoke gaze shifting to the BRAIN as it followed them close behind ~it must be stopped, and only you know how to stop it~

egestatem,

It grew closer with every second, waiting anxiously to reach them, find them, and kill them. It shook with anticipation as it continued forward, shaking the ground with each step. The beasts followed behind their creator, anxiously waiting to be signaled once again to kill, their optics flashing every which way to find another target. They were close, they all knew it; they wanted to fulfill there purpose once again, they wanted to destroy all of the human scum that lived. They had no conscious, they had no soul, they only had a mission, a purpose, and that is why they lived.

potestatem

They grew nearer…

dissolvit ut glaciem.

The ambulance speed along for about an hour before it came to an abrupt halt, sending the eight passengers slamming into the walls, waking up the two that slept. "What happened, why did we stop?" Sampson demanded.

"Sir, we can't go any further…" Jonathan spoke, his tone quiet and pained.

"Why not?" Sampson said confusion, anger, and…fear rising in his voice.

Sors immanis

"Everyone, out of the car now." He said, getting out himself, and slamming the metal door behind him. The others did as he said and scrambled out to see what was going on. Michael held onto James, who seemed confused and, naturally, frightened, and Noah held tightly to Christi, who was still in pain from the headaches. For a moment they all stood waiting for and answer, Jonathan just looked to the road in front of them, and all eyes went wide.

"…What the hell?" Sampson spoke. Christi instinctively grabbed the twins and held them to her chest, shielding their eyes from the sight before them.

Ten bodies lay lifeless on the ground in front of them.

et inanis,

(Beast's thoughts) 'He sent me out to find you, little rag dolls, he sent me out to kill you. I know where you are and I'm going to kill you! Master will be proud when he sees your blood dripping off of me!' it thought as it ran; it was built to be faster then all the others, and it was, oh how it was. It was a tracker meant to seek and destroy, and oh how good at its job it was.

The quick slicing sound of metal on concrete could be heard as the beast ran down the abandoned road, following the heat waves that it saw through its two red optics. It was fast, dangerously fast, and it was close to them, oh God if only they knew how close. It was faster then the car by which they had left the hospital, but it had been there later then its 'brothers' but it was much closer to the nine then they were now.

Five minutes, no…not even that, they didn't even have five minutes before it would find them, find them and kill them.

rota tu volubilis,

*~It's coming 6, you must hurry, get them out of there! ~* the voice spoke in James's mind, it sounded scared, frantic; it wasn't lying, it never did.

"We have to go now!" James said pulling away from Michael. The others looked at him confused for a moment "Now, now! Must, we must!" He practically screamed, turning to look at everyone.

"W-why James, what's wrong?" Michael said putting his hands on James's shoulders. James just pushed them off and repeated himself, his tone becoming more panicked.

"Now, we must go now! It's coming!" James said he grabbed his hair and began pulling at it fiercely. "It's coming, oh God, it's coming!"

"What's coming James?" Joshua asked calmly, but the others could hear the urgency of his voice.

Status malus

"One of them, one of them, it's 'child', it, death it, it's coming! We must go, now, we must, or death will come as well! NOW!GO! WE MUST!" he screamed, head suddenly filling with visions of the creature. "NO!" he screamed, Michael grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

Vana salus

"James, James, calm down James!" Michael spoke, he locked eyes with James, only for a moment, and saw his eyes grow wide. The look was indescribable, and what he must have been feeling could not be placed but, from what Michael saw he was a mixture of scared, sad, and…angry.

semper dissolubilis,

"No," he whispered eyes locking on something in the distance "I will not let you have him!" he screamed grabbing Michael and throwing him with all of his strength to the others. In an instant the sound of metal on metal on concrete could be heard and James quickly held his arms up in a defensive pose. A slicing sound could be heard and something flew into the air…

Blood

obumbrata

"James!" Michael screamed, as James was pinned down to the cold wet concrete, the beast on top of him. The beats raised its razor like hand and begen to plunge it down toward James when it was tackled violently to the ground. Jonathan reached into the beast and grabbed a handfull of whatever he could and ripped it out, sparks flying eyerywhere.

The beast screached in agony and swong its arm at him, slamming its elbow in his rib cage, and sent him flying. The beast lept up as Jonathan smashed into the ambulance, hard, knocking the wind out of him.

et velata

The beast turned its attention to 6 and stared at the wound it had made. James's chest was bleeding badly; three scratch marks from the beast's claws were on his bloody pale chest, they would probably leave beast let out an ear shatering screach as it once again lept toward James. James's eyes widdend and he scrambled back, and cried out in pain with each movement.

michi quoque niteris;

"Stay away from him!" Christi yelled, grabbing a (conveniently placed) pipe off of the rod and slamming it into the beast's skull head as hard as she could. The sound of cracking bone could be heard as the pipe went deep into the beasts head. It screeched once again in agony, grabbed the pipe and wrenched it from her hands, throwing it to the ground, and attempted to grab hold of her, when Noah grabbed its arm. The beast looked at him only for a moment before trying to swing him off violently, before throwing him off the same way as the pipe.

nunc per ludum

Christi yelled in Furry and attempted to do the same as what Jonathan had done. The beast saw this and grabbed her and threw her into Jonathan; he grabbed her protectively as she flew toward him; both slamming once again into the ambulance.

"Son of a bitch!" Noah yelled as he grabbed the pipe and ran toward the beast. The beast looked and attempted to grab him, but Noah launched himself at the east and slammed the pole into its head, bone practically shattering as it did this. Noah jumped back and fell to the ground as the beast did…its red eyes no longer glowed and it was motionless.

dorsum nudum

~Good job, I'm proud of you all~ the voice spoke to itself as it watched from above. ~You are beginning to learn what will be necessary for you to survive…and now~ it spoke looking to Christi ~another one of you remembers~ and it watched as Noah ran to Christi and helped her up.

fero tui sceleris.

"Christi, are you ok!?" Noah asked as he helped her to her feet. She looked shaken up, but unharmed. She looked at Noah for a long moment before finally responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little shaken up." She smiled at him reassuringly and he looked her over a moment more before nodding. The two looked at eachother only a moment longer before Michael's voice broke the silence.

Sors salutis

"James!" he exclaimed kneeling down to the boy who sat curled up in himself, head burried in his knees and arms wrapped around himself. He was shaking it was obvious, and the blood from his injury seeped into his clothes. Micheal wrapped his arms around James and burried his head into James's shoulder. "I was so worried, you…you saved me, it would have…if you hadn't…I would've." He continued to whisped to James, who seemed to slowly be relaxing before pulling away only slightly, only to fling his arms around the other in a tight embrace.

et virtutis

"We have to get out of here. I can guarantee that there are more of those things out there just wait for us." He said glancing to the bodies ahead of them. The others nodded and all stood up. Jonathan looked at Sampson, awaiting his orders. Sampson nodded at him and began to speak.

"Agreed, but" he said looking at the ambulance "we cannot take the ambulance down the road anymore." The others stared at him wide eyed and began to argue with him over the matter before Joshua spoke up.

"He's right, the ambulance, though a faster way of transportation, is more likely to be scene by them and also we are limited to the roads with it, another easy way for them to find us. We must travel by foot, though it maybe slower, it is safer." The others looked down and nodded in agreement and Sampson spoke again.

"We must go now then, they're getting closer to us with each second so let's be on our way." He said walking quickly off of the road. Jonathan followed then the others did as well, only Michael and James stayed behind for a while to get the medical supplies needed, but were soon off after the others.

michi nunc contraria,

Thunder still roared in the sky though the rain had lightened and the lightning refused to flash. The blood of the falled was being slowly washed away as time slowly went on in the night and the clouds began to gap, showing the full moon to all, though the color of it seemed to reflect the crimson blood spilt that day and it glow lit the works in its light.

est affectus

~This night, though many have died, is quite beautifull. The scarlet rain has Ceased to fall if only for the moment; there is peace in the world amongst all this chaos~ the voice whispered at it observed the world around it. ~I do not believe any more blood shall be spilt tonight, but…tomorrow it will be war~ it spoke as it watched men in uniform far away be assigned their mission. ~Oh God…it will be history repeating itself won't it~

et defectus

The nine ran through the night waiting for a place they could stop and rest, but there would be no rest, not now, not with the BRAIN this close, no, they had to keep moving, if they wanted to live they couldn't rest, not even for a minute. If they rested it would catch up to them, it would find them, it would kill them.

semper in angaria.

Run…

Hac in hora

It was coming, fast, it would find them, and when it did, oh the plans it had for the nine. Its insides over heating at the thought of them down on teir knees begging for their lives as it sucked their souls out one by one making the others watch as it did so…oh the plans it had…

sine mora

The rain had stopped but the air was still thick with moisture, smoke, and the overwhelming smell of death. Mist hovered above the moist bloody ground, and the fire sent an erie glow about all around. All was silent except for the quiet sound of fire crackling and popping gently.

The nine ran as fast as their legs would take them and the bloody water splashed all about with every step they took.

corde pulsum tangite;

~Now, my creations, you will all realize what you are up against~ the voice spoke as it sorrowfully surveyed the nine as they progressed to the top of the hill. ~Though it may not be a pleasant sight, it is for your own good~ it spoke, voice in a whisper ~I'm truly sorry my friends~ it whispered as they reached the top of the hill.

quod per sortem

They all stood there silent in shock. The fire burned brightly and Corpses lay strung all about the streets; the thick sickening smell of blood filled the air as the warm dark crimson fluid flowed down the streets. Men…women…and even children lay lifelessly on the cold sodden ground; the mere sight of it was enough to make one want to vomit. The bodies were either torn to shreds, gassed, or had been gunned down by the beasts that had previously been there.

The nine stared at the sight wide-eyed and pale, as the grotesque scene began to sink in.

sternit fortem,

"Oh God…"

mecum omnes plangite!

**End of Chapter 17 Scarlet Rain Part 3**

**R&R please!**

BTW I'm not sure how many more chapters I want to have left for this so it may end sooner then I origionally intended, but oh well, I want to know what you guys think ILY R&R PLEASE I NEED THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!


	18. All The Broken Pieces

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter a lot! ILY!!!

Also I am SOoOoOo sorry I haven't updated in a while…Rain and Desi's deaths are still burning a giant hole in my heart, though it's been a month…I miss them; I will try to update at least once a week for now on.

I'll update this story as soon as I can promise! I needed some inspiration and you all gave it to me so, thought i didn't do exactly go with the polls (YET!) i hope you all like this chapter!

(P.S. By the way, I don't know why I put it italics I just did…ILY!!!)

(P.S.P.S. I recommend listening to Never to Late by three days grace while reading)

**The Aftermath**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 18 All the Broken Pieces~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

...(o)(o)

( )( '.' )( )

...( (_) )

...( ) ( ) Bunny will take over the internet!

(Due to what Black-Hat Jack said in his/her review I will only use the numbers in certain circumstances, such as intense moments in the story. That's all Ily!)

"_Oh God" Noah's voice sounded distant, as though it wasn't even real. The words floated in the air dismally as the nine stood and watched as their world burned right in front of their eyes; the smell of blood, smoke, and death filled the air. _

"_What the…how did…why?" spoke, his voice half way between a whisper and a sob. James looked over at Michael with sad knowing eyes and watched solemnly as warm tears began to fall down his pale cheek. Michael's vision clouded and he began to shake his head in disbelief. "N-no, thi-this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" screamed as he fell to the ground bringing James down with him. Michael began to shake and sobbed uncontrollably as the others could do nothing but stare at him._

"_Michael…" Christi whispered despondently as she held the twins closer to herself. The twins looked up at her with tear filled eyes and clung to their 'mother' tightly. Joshua watched as Christi continued to comfort them to the best of her ability; silently wondering what was to happen next. Joshua felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Sampson standing next to him; a worn grim expression covering his face. _

"_Joshua…" he spoke quietly nodding his head toward the horizon. Joshua looked slowly, knowing to what Sampson was referring. The machines were close; he could see them in the distance, their red eyes creating a sea of scarlet. Joshua swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded solemnly. "We must leave." Sampson stated quietly, though loud enough for the others to hear. Jonathan nodded, suddenly behind him while the others stared solemnly for a long moment before doing the same. The seven began to slowly walk and James looked down at his friend with tired sad eyes._

"_Michael w-we go now." James whispered to Michael, who shook his head furiously, tears still streaming down his face. "Michael…" James stopped suddenly and froze; his eyes grew wide. Michael looked up at James worriedly and whispered his name softly; there was no reply for what seemed like an eternity. "Michael" James whispered, the name sounded choked out, forced, as he turned away from him. Christi looked at the two, concern growing on her face as she, the twins still clinging to her, took a step forward._

"_What is it James?" She questioned. The twins looked from her to James concerned and loosened their tight grip slightly and she took another step forward. "James?" the twins looked from James to her concern written on their faces; they slowly let go of Christi, only to cling to each other soon after._

"_James what's wrong?" Michael questioned as James retracted his arms slowly, as if reluctant, scared even, to let go. "James...James...James!" Michael watched, unable to move, as James slowly stood and began to wander away from the group toward a fallen flame engulfed building. "James where are you going?" Michael choked out as he attempted to stand. Michael pushed himself up somewhat, his legs feeling numb, and began to stagger after James. James didn't even glance back at the other as he walked forward in a daze as he continued to saunter toward some unknown destination, his eyes were hidden by the reflection of the hell fire on his dark mismatched glasses. _

_Michael's legs felt his numb legs worsen as he slowly got closer to James, and then it overwhelmed him; it had been here since this whole ordeal began. This feeling, this sense of dread, unrelated to what had been going on around them, this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't ignore…flashes…memories…all flooding into his mind to fast for most to handle…but he had to, he had to so he could get to James. He had to, for some reason he had to. His head was throbbing painfully and his vision seemed to get blurry, but it didn't matter, even as he fell to the cold unforgiving ground he knew he had to get up._

_Michael stood slowly and listened to the cruel low buzzing sound in his ears that seemed to never cease. He watched with his one tired eye as James began to walk toward the flames. Somewhere in the background he heard someone call to James and he watched as Jonathan ran after him. He grabbed James and pulled him away only to have James's elbow jammed into his nose. Jonathan dropped him and James ran into the flames with Christi and Noah on his tail. They stopped short though when the flames danced dangerously close to them whipping around dangerously. Christi and Noah looked at each other worriedly and they all heard something that ripped them apart. _

"_AHHHHHHH!" they heard it, they all heard it, even through the loud crackling of the fire they heard it, but it didn't sound real, it sounded like a scream from a horror movie; it couldn't have been real, James couldn't have been hurt, he couldn't have been._

_And then they heard it, something else, something bigger, and more dangerous. They saw it, its steal and bone forelegs screeches menacingly with each movement…how had not noticed it? They all watched with wide eyes as a lion like creature came into view. Horror washed over all of them as it turned and revealed its blood covered face…and the motionless body inside of its glass jaws…James._

"_No…no…NO!" Michael screamed in horror as he scrambled to his feet as the monster threw James violently into an old crumbling building. James's body fell with a dull 'thud', motionless; unresponsive. "James!" screamed as he scrambled desperately over to him. 'It's not real, it a dream! No! It's a nightmare! This can't be happening! This can't be real!' his mind screamed as he ran. 'James…'_

_(Sorry guys, this will seemed rushed but I need it to happen like this…kinda but I needed this scene)_

"_Christi lookout!" Noah screamed as the lion-like beast launched toward her. Christi turned swiftly and dodged. Christi watched as the beast turned toward Noah and prepared to attack. Christi turned and ran toward Noah before grabbing onto his wrist and sprinting away from the beast. The beast launched toward them before something hard slammed against its large red optic. The twin watched in horror as the beast turned toward its attackers and launched toward them; letting out an ear piercing mechanical roar. Chris and Chase covered their ears and ran as fast as their legs would take them as the beast began its pursuit. _

_Joshua watched with wide fear filled eyes as the beast began to gain on the twins. "No!" he cried out, catching the beast's attention, just long enough for the twins to disappear out of sight. The beast's dark crimson optics locked on Joshua and crept toward him. Joshua's eyes widened as the beast neared and he heard a voice yell to him from behind. "You old fool what are you doing?!" Joshua turned to see Sampson standing behind Jonathan; motioning for him to run. Joshua turned and ran toward the others and watched as a smirk snuck its way onto Jonathan's face as he reached behind him and pulled out an ak-47. _

_Jonathan pulled the gun out swiftly, and positioned it before he aimed and the bullet shot into the air. The bullet soared through the air with the small whistling sound following close, before hitting the targets eye dead on. The crimson glass shattered and the three watched as the beast began to shriek in pain. The monster began to thrash about violently before turning to the three and shooting toward them in rage. Jonathan's eyes widened and began to shoot once more; the beast maneuvered out of the way and thrashing its claw down toward them. The three dodged and 8 smirked before aiming his gun and letting three more shoots zoom through the air._

_Glass shattered from a building above and the smoking broken hinges of a door fell causing the door to which they were attached to fall with them. The glass fell all on and around the beast and Jonathan turned and told Sampson and Joshua to follow him and the three were gone. The door came crashing down and slammed onto the beast's shoulder, dislocating it. Sparks flew from the beast and its vision became foggy. The beast darted from where it stood to a destination unknown, and all was silent._

_The fire spread and crackled loudly as Michael knelt beside James, tears streaming down his cheek and he watched his friend lay motionless on the ground. His side his gash makes from the beast's teeth, his face had been bruised and battered from his fall, small first and second degree burns could be scene all around his body and his clothes had been torn, though, by some miracle his glasses had remained intact._

"James_…?" he whispered, barely recognizing his own choked tear-filled voice. "James…? Please, please James, be ok. James please, please James I need you." Michael slid his arms under his friend's body and slowly placed him on his lap, resting his chin atop of James's mess of black hair and Michael held him tighter. "6… don't die."_

_**Chapter 18 '**__**All the Broken Pieces'**__** END**_

_**Chapter 19 **__**'Broken'**__** preview**_

_**6 POV**_

_Why do children fear the dark? Why do they find fear it if their mothers leave them for to long a time? The answer is simple, they fear it because they are broken, just like the rest of the humanity. Alone, afraid, broken that's how we all feel sometimes, but now when those feelings begin to consume you there's little you can do alone...and when your time comes what do you do? Do you live or die? The choice is all yours._

_**The Aftermath**_

_Hey guys sorry to leave you all on a cliffy but it needed to don't for the story. Well guys thank you for voting on this chapter even though I barely used it, but now I'm going to dedicate one chapter each to the top 4 winners of the poll. Please guys I would love it so much if you would review and tell me what you think of the story and just keep your eyes open for the next chapter. By the way as a side note the title of the chapter is (if you haven't guessed) about the separations of the 9 and 'Broken Pieces' is for 5 and 6 poor things. Any WILL update soon! Ily!_


	19. Broken

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I've had lots 'o school drama, blah! Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter I worked really hard on it. ILY!

(P.S. Beginning is slow but it gets better)

(P.S.P.S. Listen to 'Running up That Hill' and still 'Never to Late' it's a good song!)

(P.S.P.S.P.S. I will soon be editing the last chapter to do this, but I am going to use both names and numbers for now ok! And also tell me if you want me to change my writing style, cuz some people are sending me messages saying that they think I'm to descriptive, but I like it like that so you can get a feel for what's going on, and it gives me a little bit of a wider vocabulary. Ok that's all, Ily!)

(P.S.P.S.P.S.P.S…wait what was I going to say? Well, whatever, to the story!)

THERE MAY BE ANOTHER STORY AFTER THS ONE! I may want to get in a little more into their personal and high school lives, so when this story is over, look for another if you want (in my opinion at least) another interesting read! Ily!

Oh, long chapter, goodie!

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 19 'Broken'**

_Drip, drip, drip, drip_

The warm crimson fluid sounded as it slowly fell to the cold disrupted earth below it. The fire roared loudly in the night as dark ominous clouds of smoke filled the cool thick air. The fire illuminated the buildings and cast eerie shadows all about it in the chaos that had unfolded. The flames whipped about wildly but were scarcely noticed, even as they reached dangerously close toward the two who were merely feet from it. A cool gust of wind blew strongly, sending ash and flames about, and a small unnoticed chill through the young brunet who knelt down, holding his motionless comrade.

Warm tears streamed down the boy's pale face steadily as he held the younger boy closer to him, whispering words that were, even to himself, incoherent. Michael held him closer as he began to sob heavily as the fear and anguish began to set in. "J-James, I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have let this h-happen, I should have stopped you, I'm so sorry!" Michael choked out as his body began to shake heavily with each pain filled breath. "I'm sorry…"

Thunder rumbled in the sky and the cool rain poured out of the sky, and oh so slowly quenched the raging fire that surrounded the two; a mixture of blood and rain fell from the younger boy's body as each small drop hit him.

Michael quickly laid James down, a mixture of rain and tears still streaming down his cheek as his eye shot all over James's body; a stabbing pain shot through his heart as he saw the damage that had been done. Three deep gashes were spread across his torso, small burns covered his hands and torso, and the front of his face had cuts and bruises spread all over. Michael's hands shook only slightly as he carefully felt along his body for broken bones. None. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips and he quickly blinked the remaining tears away, as his mind quickly flashed to treating the wounds while there was still time.

And then it spoke, the weak pained voice that he had heard only once before ~Stop denying it, you know he's-~

'NO! He's not, he's not!' Michael's mind screamed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his wet mess of dark hair before pulling on it roughly, as if to physically show his pain.

~He is…~ it spoke quietly, in a voice that was almost like a father's when he tried to explain the painful and complex concept of death to a young naive five year old.

"No…" Michael whispered as an idea flashed quickly through his mind. He quickly removed his faded hoodie and tore the thick grey fabric into large uneven strips, frantically wrapping the fabric around James's torso.

~Michael-~ the voice began, it's tone quiet, sad almost, yet firm.

'No! I can save him! I can!' Michael tightened the fabric carefully around James; the warm crimson fluid slowly seeped its way through the faded grey fabric. "I can…" his voice came out in a choked whisper. "I can…" Michael's eyes slowly filled with tears as memories of the past flashed into his mind. The words were whispered over and over again as Michael gripped tightly to the fabric of James's shirt and buried his face into James's chest, sobbing as the blood slowly seeped onto the fabric of his shirt, staining both it and his mind forever.

_'It was just like that night…'_

_(Flashback)_

_The sun shone brightly through the windows of the dark blue car as a young brunette boy sat restlessly in the back of the car surrounded by both large and small gifts with colorful cards reading 'Happy 5th Birthday Michael' the boy cautiously began to reach for a small box to his left before a young feminine voice spoke. _

_"No Michael, wait until we get to party." She said, smiling back at him and tucking a strand of her long chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Michael pouted and set the small box down and crossed his arms. "After all," she spoke with a small smirk "don't you want your friends to see you open your gifts, and be as jealous as can be when you do?" she turned back to the front and continued carefully applying the blush as Michael smiled wickedly and thought about this._

_"Now, now hun, we don't want Michael to grow up as evil as you do we?" Michael's father spoke jokingly as he turned onto the next exit. His wife looked over at him with a playful glare and smacked his arm lightly, her lips turning into a small smile._

_"No, I guess not, I mean if he did we might end up taking over the world now wouldn't we?" she asked looking back at Michael who nodded his head vigorously, sending his neatly combed hair all around. "Ha ha, Michael, you're going to mess up hair!" she said laughing as she saw his hair sticking up in odd angles. She leaned back in her seat and fixed it back to the way it was, much to Michael's displeasure._

_"Are we there yet?" Michael asked bouncing in his seat. His father's eyes widened and he looked at his wife, who was smiling to God above with a look of joy on her face before he glanced at the rear view mirror with a look of fake, knowing, horror. _

_"No." he stated plainly._

_"Are we there yet?" Michael said once again holding back laughter. His father sighed, knowing what horrors had begun and replied the standard 'No.'. And the 'Are we there yet's began. _

_Their fun game only continued for a short time of two minutes before **it** happened._

_Michael didn't even remember what happened at first, all he remembered was the sound of breaks squealing painfully on the pavement and the sound of a trucks horn as it smashed into their car, but the next thing he knew his car was rolling down a steep hill sideways and the sound of shattering glass and his mother's horrified pain filled screams were the only things that could be heard. Glass shards shattered ant were sent flying around and suddenly a slicing sound could be heard and his mother's screams fell silent as his began._

_The car slammed into tree after tree, before after what seemed like an eternity, it finally rolled to a stop on its side and Michael's body hung bloody and limp from where he sat. Suddenly the seatbelt snapped and Michael fell to the cold leaf covered ground. Blood pooled around his head as Michael laid there, numb. _

_'What's going on?' he wondered silently staring with one eye ahead of him. 'I can't move…' Michael looked around, his vision fogged. 'Where's mommy…what happened?' Michael looked around him for any sign of his mother before it hit him. "AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as pain flooded Michael curled himself into a tight ball and held his eye tightly. Pain flooded through every part of his being as the realization of what had occurred filled him. "MOMMY!" he cried out at the top of his lungs, small drops of blood flew out his mouth as he did so. "MOMMY!? DADDY!? HELP ME!" he screamed before the tears streamed down his cheeks._

_A sudden sickening feeling flooded through Michael as he turned to look and he saw them…dead. Their corpses hung motionless from the front of the car, blood pooling down below them. His mother had a large bloodstained piece of glass lodged into her chest and his father's face looked as though it had met the truck head on. Michaels eye widened and he threw up, both blood and vomit. _

_Michael fell to the ground and shook violently as he absorbed all that he had scene. 'There dead, mommy and daddy are…dead.' Michael took labored short breaths as blood flowed freely from the left side of his face. 'Mommy…Daddy, I don't wanna be alone!' Michael began to sob as pain consumed every fiber of him. 'Why couldn't I die to!?' Michael's mind screamed._

_~Michael…~ a voice spoke, it was old, quiet, but gentle. ~Michael I need you to get up. ~ The voice spoke firmly, but still gently. _

_'I cant, it hurts to bad!' _

_~ Michael, I know it hurts, but you have to get up, please! ~ _

_'I can't!'_

_~Michael, please you need to get up and get help. ~_

_'I can't move, I can't, I can't!'_

_~Yes you can I know it, you're strong, please Michael, your parents need you to get up! ~_

_'My parents are dead!'_

_~Yes, I know, but they need you to live, please Michael you have to get up now. ~ _

_'But-' Michael began slowly moving pain shooting throughout his body._

_~No 'buts' Michael get up! ~ The voice spoke firmly. ~Please, Michael, you _can _do it Michael, just try! ~_

_Michael nodded and slowly grabbed onto the car door, propping himself up; Michael screamed in pain as he began to stand, his legs shaking violently under him. One hand gripped the side of his face as Michael stood; tears streamed as he climbed up the seat and pulled himself up to the shattered window. Glass cut deep into his hands ad Michael pulled himself up and out of the car. Michael screamed in agony as he fell from the car into the ground._

_~Keep going Michael, I know you're in pain, but I know you can do it! ~_

_Michael nodded and turned onto his stomach with a cry and laid there for what seemed like hours before he slowly began to crawl up the hill._

_It was dark before Michael had made it up the hill, where police and paramedics stood finishing their business at the scene before one of the cops caught sight of Michael. "Oh God!" he practically screamed as he and three paramedics ran over to him._

_The rest of it was a bit hazy but Michael woke in the hospital two weeks later to discover he had lost his left eye…and the only family he had. _

_(Flashback End)_

**_(Inside James's Mind)_**

**_The thunder roared in the sky and the rain had nearly doused the once raging fire completely, one leaving its burned remains behind. The world was dark around the two as the last of the fire went out and shadows seemed to consume them. The ground seemed to have a thin sheet of water rising above it as the sky seemed to mourn all that had occurred. _**

**_'It's cold…why is it cold?' _**

**_~Because James, death is cold. ~_**

**_'I'm dead?' the concept of it seemed almost foreign the young boys mind._**

**_~No, but soon you will be… ~_**

**_'Oh…' a thought suddenly shot its way into his mind 'But what about the others, are they alright? Are they-?' _**

**_~No, they are fine...James, you can live…if you want that is. ~ It spoke quietly with a tired pain filled voice._**

**_'But…if I live I'll still have visions wont I…?'_**

**_~Yes…but-~_**

**_'Then I don't want to live. It hurts to much to see those things, all of that it just…I cant, I just cant I scare them, I've always scared them, they won't miss me so it doesn't matter, I don't matter. Everyone's dying, my parents, I saw them, they were killed to! I can't do it anymore, it hurts so bad please, please don't make me have to go back to that world! It filled with so much hate and death, I can't do it!' the words echoed through his mind over and over painfully and then in an instant all was deadly silent._**

**_~…James…_****_Why do children fear the dark? Why do they find fear it if their mothers leave them for to long a time? The answer is simple, they fear it because they are broken, just like the rest of the humanity. Alone, afraid, broken that's how we all feel sometimes, but now when those feelings begin to consume you there's little you can do alone...and when your time comes what do you do? Do you live or die? The choice is yours…but you must know now that I know you are in pain, but you are not alone, there are many people who care for you deeply. ~_**

**_'No one truly cares; they care because they have to, not because they want to.'_**

**_~Though you may think it to be true I can think of one person who cares about you above all the others. ~_**

**_'Who…?'_**

**_~5. ~_**

**_'…'_**

**_~You know he cares for you, even though you are broken. He can't lose you 6 if he does he will be broken. ~_**

**_'He will be fine…right?'_**

**_~No… ~_**

**_'He has to be!...Right?...Hello?...Hello!?...No you can't leave me! Not now! I need to know! Please creator, tell me please!' all was silent in this world and James felt oddly numb. '5…' his mind whispered then he remembered 'Do you live or die? The choice is yours'~ 'You are not alone, there are many people who care for you deeply.' But…they can't care for me, I'd just be a burden…but Michael he…he never treated me like that…I…Michael…'_**

**_(Present)_**

The thunder rolled quietly in the background as the rain lessened, if only slightly, and the wind whipped around menacingly, sending the cool droplets of rain pounding against the brunette's face. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating their dark world, if only for that split second. Michael sobbed over James as he clung to his friend tightly.

"James…p-please, please don't die!" Michael practically screamed into the fabric of James's shirt. "I can't lose you, I-I can't, not you!" Michael whispered, tears burning in his eye as he remembered the first day they had met…it was so long ago, but the memory was so fresh in his mind; he could remember every small detail…he remembered seeing James in the hallway when he was being bullied and how he did nothing to stop it…he regretted that so much…he would do anything to make one more memory to replace that one, a good memory, one where he helped him…but he knew he couldn't, and even now he couldn't help even though he tried. He was scared, afraid, in pain, and he didn't want his friend to die!

Warm tears continued to fall down his cheeks as he sat holding his friend close, praying to every God in existence that he would be ok. "James…" Michael whispered, a sickening numb feeling slowly began consuming him as he waited for something, anything that would show he was alive. He had to be alive, he had to-. Michael's felt the tears fall and his body suddenly tensed. Michael froze as he felt something cold on his cheek.

He remembered that feeling, he'd felt it only a few times before, but he remembered, it was James. Michael looked at James, James's eyes were only half open and concern was plastered all over his face. "What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly and wiped away a tear before slowly removing the hand. Michael grabbed his hand before he could and held it to his cheek.

"I thought you were…" Michael choked out weakly, attempting to hold back a sob.

"No, can't, can't go yet, can't leave you." James whispered smiling weakly.

Fresh tears began to flow and Michael flung his arms around him and held him tightly. Pain ran through James's body, but he ignored it and returned his warm embrace. "Michael…"

"Y-yeah?"

"Thank you." He whispered smiling.

"For what?" Michael asked looking up curiously.

"Being my friend…and not leaving me behind."

"…no problem, but James just so you know, I could never leave you behind."

A small tear fell from James's eye and he held Michael tighter. "I'd never leave you either."

"I know...I know."

**Chapter 19 'Broken' End**

Ok, I personally hated the way I wrote the ending, but I was in a rush and I wanted you guys to read this before I had to go over to my friend's house tonight. Next chapter will be up soon and it will be with both the twins and Noah and Christi's POV :) hope you enjoyed!** _R&R PLEASE!!!_**


	20. Pieces of the Puzzle

Thanks for the reviews guys, one of you even went so far as to send me a message since you couldn't review. I really do appreciate it so much, and now I want to remind you all to MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 19!!! As I had promised before, I plan on updating at least once a week, so keep an eye out.

I think this chapter might be a shorter one devoted to the twins, and their pasts, so enjoy! Now onto the story!!!

Also 'reader' I know I said I was ok with criticism, but honestly I think that went a little to far, and if you don't like the story then why did you read 19 chapters of it! I don't wanna be mean, but please just don't send me that, ok, I don't need that now.

(**Warning** slight 3x4 if you like it)

**_PLEASE_** VOTE ON MY POLL FOR PAIRINGS!!!

Also, please note their conversation is all in their minds so when I say that they screamed something, I mean they screamed it in their minds.

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 20 'Pieces of the Puzzle part 1' **

_Bum, bum, bum, bum_

The sound of their hearts seemed so distant, so faint, almost as though it didn't even exist, though it rang in their ears in unison louder then the thunder ever could. The sound of their footsteps colliding with the soft muddy ground could be heard bleakly as the mud splattered on its surroundings, staining the twins' thin clothes as they ran. Their labored heavy breathing quickened with each step as the twins ran as fast as they could away from what they knew was behind them, though the sound was faint, they could hear the metal screeching with each one of the beast's steps.

Fire burned dimly around them as the rain began to quench it, but the smell of smoke and rain was still thick in the air as they ran from the beast that they had scene. They had almost gotten away, but they knew that another beast had followed as soon as the other had fallen.

Fear bubbled in the pit of Chris's stomach and arm salty tears began to blur Chris's vision as he gripped tighter to his brother's hand, a tight asthmatic pain growing in his chest with each pain filled step. 'Chase, we have to stop, I can't run anymore, please.' He pleaded desperately as a few warm tears trickled slowly down his flushed cheeks.

'Come on Chris, just a little longer, I promise. We'll be ok; we just need to keep going.' Chase replied gently, knowing that if they stopped even for a moment the beast would find them. Chase gripped reassuringly to his brother's cold hand. Chase looked back at his brother with a small smile as Chris nodded slowly and they continued to run.

Sweat beaded on their foreheads and pain rushed through Chris's body as they carried on for God only knows how long, and the pain in his chest only worsened. Chris's eyes flashed around their surroundings as they ventured farther and farther from where they knew their friends to be. His gaze quickly shifted as his eyes caught a small quick movement from behind; Chris's eyes widened suddenly he saw what he had feared.

Oh shit.

Chris wrenched his hand away from his brother's and shoved him forward as a sharp stabbing pain rushed through his leg as he was pulled back violently, a mixture of metal, glass, and bone tearing through his soft skin. 'Chase, run!' Chris screamed in desperation as Chase turned swiftly, in time to see his brother dragged back and thrown into the air violently.

'Chris!' he screamed as he watched his brother fall to the cold earth with a dull 'thud', he watched in horror as his brother screamed in agony, only to be picked up again and thrown mercilessly into through the window of one of the crumbling buildings; Chase watched in horror as the wall of the building gave way and it collapsed. 'No! Chris!' tears began to burn in his eyes as he ran as fast as his body could take him toward the remnants of the fallen building.

Chase practically dived into the ruble as he scrambled to clear the area to no avail. 'Chris, Chris, Chris! You can't die damn it, you can't do you hear me!?' Chase dug his nails into the rubble, wrenching it out of its place and not bothering to watch as it moved its way down the slope.

The rocks and glass cut deep into his hands as he searched desperately for his brother, not even caring about his wounds as the blood slowly trickled onto the rocks below. Chris searched frantically, uncaring about anything but his brother until an ear piercing shriek rang through the night as he saw the beast turn toward him. The beast's soulless blood red optics locked on him menacingly as it began to charge, its eight spider-like legs piercing all in its path.

~Chase run! ~ A voice screamed in his mind, though he knew it was not his nor his brothers…he doubted he would ever hear his brother's voice again. The thought of it sent a huge lump into his throat, and it felt as though he could no longer breathe.

His brother was probably dead because he couldn't save him. Why didn't they stop when Chris asked, he could hear the pain in the others voice, but he thought if they ventured further they'd be safe…but he was wrong, and now his brother had to pay for his mistakes. Pain filled inside of his heart as the thought of his brother's lifeless body ran through his mind.

~Run! ~ The voice screamed quickly, sending Chase crashing back to reality.

Chase's eyes snapped toward the beast as it approached. It was close. He had to move, he had to, so he could help Chris, he had to! Chase's eyes widened in fear as his body failed to obey the command. He could feel the cold rush of adrenalin and fear run throughout his body as the creature neared. His heart was pounding in his ears and the urge to throw up was becoming more and more unbearable. Chase felt the warm salty tears slowly fall down his cheeks as he watched the creature's cold metallic leg swipe down toward his throat.

He didn't want to die!

~Run! ~

Chris jolted to the left, as the razor like metallic leg swung down at him, but he was too late, all he could see was those red eyes piercing through his soul…

Chase was forced painfully onto the ground as he felt the agonizing mixture of glass, bone, and metal pierce through his right shoulder. Chase let out a silent scream of agony as the blade twisted mercilessly in him and was yanked out. Blood sprayed into the air, if only for a second, and the warm crimson droplets fell onto his face. Pain washed over all of his features, and then in an instant was numb, if only for the moment, as he felt the warm liquid slowly streak down his pale cheeks, mixing with sweat tears and falling to the earth.

Pain flooded the boy as he jerked violently forward, his body writhing in pain as he slammed it down in the earth once more sending shockwaves of pain throughout his body. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gripped onto his blood soaked shoulder painfully tight and began to think about…anything, just not the pain, not this pain! His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, slowly causing the warm bitter salty taste to fill his mouth.

Chase's head fell to the side and he caught sight of the building where his brother's body lie. 'Chris, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…I tried, but I guess…I just wasn't good enough.' He looked up only slightly and his crystal blue eyes caught the sight of the beast as it raised its bone piercing leg once more, waiting to strike the kill shot.

'I remember, when we were little, when mom and dad separated it was so hard, cuz you and dad took off across the city, but that never stopped us cuz you were still there for me and I was there for you.' A small sad smile graced Chase's blood stained lips as he recalled all of the times he and his brother had cried together over the years, and how often they had been there for each other in a way that only _they_ could be. Chase remembered the pain that filled their hearts the day his brother had to leave, and the promise that they had made to each other.

'Even if no one else in the world is their, even if it seems like no one cares, I promise, as your brother, to be their by your side no matter what.' They had said these words over and over to each other many times, and they knew it was true… 'Until today, though I remember how even before we said it aloud it was true…like when we were only five.

'I remember that day so clearly; we had been upset because mom and dad were fighting so we ran into the woods to get away from it all, and we got lost in the woods behind our house and we were so scared, and…when it got dark you and I we…we held each other to keep warm, and even though I was scared, I couldn't cry because I knew you would always be there for me.' Fresh tears began to leave faint lines on his cheeks as thought of the night. 'The next day mom and dad found us and, I don't think any of us stopped crying until long after we home…I know it wasn't the best thing in the world at the time, but…I wish we could go back to then, back to before all of this, and…Chris I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise it'll be ok, and we'll be together soon, I promise…' Chase looked up at the beast as its optics locked on his heart. 'My heart…huh, I find this sickeningly ironic.' Chase listened intently as it's leg quickly adjusted for its destination.

Chase gripped the earth below him tightly as he prepared for the inevitable. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and took a few deep choked uneven breaths before he listened to the sound of the beast's claw shooting through the air.

'Goodbye Chris.' a single warm tear slid down his cheek and onto the cold wet ground. It was over…

_**Crack **_

* * *

**Hey guys sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but it needed to be done, and I will so write more of this ASAP! I hoped you liked the chapter and I really NEED you guys to vote on pairings. PLEASE review, I love reading them so much and I'm wondering if my writing's ok or not, so I'll try to update soon and I love you all!**


	21. Two Pieces Connect

Hey guys I wanted to say thanks if you're still reading. I cant think straight much anymore so I'm trying my best for you guys, please continue to read and again thank you for everything.

**DON'T BLAME ME FOR UPDATING LATER THEN EXPECTED! Blame my computer crashing brother! To the story!**

Regular is for Chase

_Italic is for Chris_

**'Goodbye Chris.' a single warm tear slid down his cheek and onto the cold wet ground. It was over…**

**Crack**

**The world went dark…**

"**_Stop it!"_**

Warm embers of fire floated in the air where the beast stood as bright light sparked from its shattered remains, burning porcelain skin ever so lightly, waking the bodies senses once more as glass cracked dully under the remaining ruble of the fallen building. Small chunks of the once tall building fell violently to the ground once more, disturbing all of its surroundings. Mechanical legs twitched once more clawing deep into the ground pulling its shattered remains before finally coming to a halt.

'…Glass shattering…why was glass shattering; I hear it, it seems so far away but now it's…gone, why? My ears…I can't hear. The world it's so quiet; why can't I hear?...I feel numb, I feel so numb right now…oh god my head.' Eyes shut tightly as he tried to block out the blossoming pain that was beginning to consume him…'but…there's pressure on my shoulder…what happened?' Chase moved his head slowly his head spinning, as he tried to peer past the dust forming in the air. White dots blurring his already marred vision, enabling him to see anything else. Slowly he moved his arms to his sides, pushing his body up with his elbows slowly, the now welcome numbness fading; then he feel it.

Pain racked through his entire body as he lurched to his side, warm salty tears streaming down his bloodied cheeks as he screamed in agony though, no one could hear it; it was deaf to all other ears but his own…'Oh God.' He reached for his shoulder desperately, gripping onto the bloodied area when his fingers slid into the small crevice where his shoulder attached to his neck; hoping, praying, that it was still attached, that it was there for him to feel. Chase sobbed heavily as he felt his way down his arm slowly, warm crimson fluid streaming steadily down his arm and onto the, already, blood soaked ground. Fresh tears of pain and relief spilled down his cheeks, it was all there. His hand fell slightly, running along the fresh shallow cuts that lay on his pail flesh; a mixture of blood and tears slid slowly on the warm, blood-red ground.

The sickening irony smell of blood ran through his nostrils as he gripped the wet ground desperately, digging his nails in deep, as though it would be ripped away from him any second; as though life would be ripped away from him. Nausea consumed him as he lurched to the side, breath coming out in choked sobs; the urge to throw up almost unbearable. 'What happened, what happened! I don't remember! All I remember is- !' His head pounded rapidly as he looked around frantically though, he saw nothing except for the blinding white dots blurring his vision. 'Where was it! It was right there! Where did it go? Where did it go!' He stopped as the world began to slow and for a moment he could hear.

The sound of falling debris surrounded his as he looked for it, his tormentor. 'The beast...' He thought scrambling back before falling to the ground in agony, eyes clamped shut as he dug his teeth into his lip, blood slowly sliding into his mouth. Though he didn't dare look up as the thought ran through his mind…'Where is the beast?' Cold icy fear shot through his body, his blood running cold as his eyes widened at the thought.

Then he heard it, it was so quiet at first, so muffled by everything around him, but he heard it…It seemed so far away, so muffled; Chase covered his ears desperately, screaming out in agony as his raw skin brushed against himself. He didn't want to hear it, he couldn't, what if it was the beast. His head throbbed as his mind and body raced eyes shooting everywhere searching for the thing he feared the most...'Oh god no, no, no, please no. It's coming…it's coming to kill me like it had killed Chris-!'

…_Chris_...

His mind raced as he saw everything; his body racking with sobs as the thought of his brother ran through his mind. The pain of that realization stabbed deep into his heart. The sound grew louder, he could hear it clearer now, ruble and other debris tumbling about him, as footsteps echoed through the emptiness. The sound was light, to shallow to be the beast; he listened as the sound of glass cracked under the persons"?" shoes, stopping, and the all was still.

"_Chase..."_

The voice, a voice it was so familiar, so kind, so warm, so comforting, but it seemed so far away, muffled by the slight ringing in his ears as his head fell to the side, starring at nothing but blurred surroundings. This sound, this voice, he wanted to hear it, and only it; he wanted to hear someone, something, anything that could comfort him, but he couldn't, he just couldn't hear it. Why couldn't he hear it, why couldn't he know who it was! Frustrated tears continued to stream as his arms slowly fell from his tear soaked face, dirt and blood having been slowly washed from his pained porcelain features.

_"...Chase...Chase...CHASE!"_

_Warm tears streamed down Chris's cheeks as he took in the sight before him, blood openly flowing from the gash in his head as he shook his head in disbelief, blood mixing with the wetness seeping from his aqua eyes. His body shook violently as he willed his legs toward his brother. "No, no ,no…this cant be happening, Chase, Chase!" he screamed, sobbing, as he ran forward to his brother, legs going numb as he fell forward, knees scraping deep into the mix of blood dirt and glass, staining his already bloodied jeans. _

_Chris's eyes clamped shut as he fell forward, arms wrapping around his brother and pulling him close. A hiss of pain cut through the air and Chris loosened his grip as he stared at his brother, wide eyed, in shock. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He mouthed, his body racking with sobs. His arms shook as he slowly lowered his brother to the ground, keeping his distance from the gash in his brother's shoulder._

_"…Chr…is…?" Slowly warn salty tears slipped down his brother's face as his hand began to twitch lightly, reaching for his brother, his friend, his sanctuary. Chris could only stare as he took his brother's hand in his own. Tears rolled down their porcelain features as Chris lowered his head, kissing his brothers bloodied knuckles lightly, brushing his lips against the wounded flesh, willing the pain to fade away with each gentle brush._

_"I-It's ok now Chase. I'm here." Chris whispered into his brother's hand, warmth soothing the other as he leaned down and kissed his brothers forehead lightly, lips ghosting over him until he came face to face with his mirror. Another tear fell as he looked into the eyes that he knew so well._

_"H-how?"_

_Chris smiled lightly as he stroked his brother's face loving. "When it happened, I, well, I don't know, All I remember is hitting the ground, and yo, you were..." Chris shook his head. "It, I'll tell you more soon, but..."__Chris pulled back slightly. "It's ok now, we're going to get you patched up ok." Chase stared at the other, eyes pleading for someway, anyway to escape the pain. "Don't worry were going to have you better in no time, promise." Chris held back a sob as he connected his pinky to the others, gripping tightly to signify the pact. Chase nodded dully and hand separated as Chris began to remove his torn hoodie, blues and yellow stained by the blood he had lost, tearing the fabric repeatedly until nothing was left but the thick torn strands. _

_Chris swallowed hard as he looked at his brother apologetically before pushing his brother's arm as close as he could to his torso. Chase screamed in agony and his brother began to wrap the makeshift bandages repeatedly around his arm, chest and torso."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chris whispered into the others ear as he continued on tying the bandages as best he could, blood beginning to seep through. Chases's body lerched foreward as he bit his lip tightly as the Bandaged dug into his flesh, pain flooded him anew as he gripped the ground, familiar nausea flooding into his stomach. Chase swallowed hard willing himself not to puke. Chris watched as Chase's breathing slowed, his head falling to the side as his brother tied the last knot, blood only visible where his hands had been, thank god._

_"…Ch-Chris, I-I'm…" Chris watched as his brother looked at him tiredly, his face looked a light sickly green; Chris nodded, hand stroking the other's hair gently, trying to sooth the other gently, watching as his brother leaned into the warm touch, gratefully as he leaned down and whispered into his ear._

_"I know, I know…go to sleep 'kay, I'll be here, I'll be here when you wake up promise." Fresh tears ran down his flushed cheeks, kissing his brother's forehead gently as the other looked at him, half opened eyes fixated on his mirror as his mouth opened quivering ever so as he spoke._

_"P-Promise?" his voice sounded so small, so scared, so desperate. Chris watched as tears began to form in the others eye's, his hand moving to grip the other's tightly._

_A small nod came as he stared at the other, tears blurring his vision as he spoke gently. "Promise." Tears streamed down his dust covered cheeks as he smiled at the other reassuringly, taking hold of the other's pinky, and nodding his head ever so lightly in conformation, tears slipping onto the other's face as he pecked his brother's head a final time before his brother's eyes closed to sleep, whispering two world as they did._

_'Love you…'_

_"I know, I know." Chris leaned down kissing his forehead as his brother slept. "And I you, and I you"_

**Hey I hope you liked it alot! I really did work hard to right theis chapter, i kinda felt like it was to short and went by quick but i do hoped you liked it! Please review I need the motivation and I hope you like the story!**


End file.
